PLAYFUL GIRLS
by mabelmz
Summary: Este fic contiene alto contenido sexual explícito, vocabulario vulgar y actitudes pervertidas, ¡no apto para mentes sensibles ni menores!
1. 1

- Pov Bella –

Irene y yo éramos amigas... bueno éramos algo más que eso. Éramos compañeras de piso.

Vivíamos juntas desde hacía un año. Yo había venido a vivir a Madrid entonces, me había tomado un año sabático y quería perfeccionar mi español, soy de los Ángeles, California.

Irene y yo nos conocimos a través de un anuncio en Internet, ella buscaba compañera. Así fue como ya el primer día que pisé suelo español ella ya me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

Todavía recuerdo el impacto que sufrí al verla, llevaba un vestido negro, por el pecho parecía asomar una camisa blanca adornada con un lazo, su falda era de vuelo y las mangas, abombada por arriba terminaban con el mismo volantito que adornaba también el escote y el final del vestido. Parecía la mismísima Miércoles. Sus ojos enmarcados de un negro profundo parecían llorar lágrimas negras, pintadas con maestría, el maquillaje destacaba más por el contraste de su piel blanca.

Irene es gótica.

Congeniamos muy bien, teníamos un carácter bastante parecido, Nos gustaban los mismos libros, las mismas pelis, el mismo actor y a las dos nos encantaban los hombres y el sexo, mucho. También adorábamos los juguetes eróticos. De hecho yo me ganaba la vida desde hacía cuatro meses haciendo reuniones de tuper-sex, me ayudaba a pagarme mis clases de arte dramático.

Hacía un par de meses, con una cuantas cervezas de más en casa mientras veíamos una peli de Edward Cullen, por el placer de ver lo increíblemente sexy que salía nuestro actor/cantante favorito en la película, habíamos sacado nuestros juguetitos y la noche se puso muy caliente.

Nos observamos una a la otra mientras nos masturbábamos y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Hacía un rato que jugábamos cuando Irene acercó su mano libre hacia mi pecho, la otra sujetaba el vibrador con el que se estaba penetrando, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en como yo me penetraba con el mío, y me pellizcó un pezón con bastante fuerza. Tuve un orgasmo en el acto al sentir que me tocaba mientras mi "conejito rampante" me sacudía por dentro y en mi clítoris al mismo tiempo.

¡Vendito invento!

Como siempre decimos entre risas, somos unas chicas am-viciosas, y un orgasmo solo es el principio…

Manteniendo el vibrador dentro de mí me incliné hacia sus pechos y acaricié su pezón con mi lengua, luego la miré a los ojos y vi la invitación a seguir en ellos… lo tomé con mi lengua succionándolo, noté como se ponía todavía más duro en mi boca, eso me excitó más todavía. Lo mordisqueé mientras escuchaba como sus gemidos se hacían más intensos, con su mano sujetó mi cabeza, apretando más hacia sus preciosas y grandes tetas. Esta vez tuvimos un orgasmo juntas, tan fuerte que las dos nos inundamos.

- Me llevas uno de ventaja – me dijo con sonrisa pícara mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude para ponernos a la par?

Su sonrisa seductora, que nunca había usado conmigo, me puso a cien.

- Por favor- susurró con voz ronca.

Apagué mi vibrador y lo deslicé fuera de mi cuerpo despacio, sintiendo su pérdida. Cuando estuvo fuera lo lamí probando mis jugos, siempre me había gustado mi propio sabor.

Irene me miró excitada mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Te gusta chupar Bella?

- Me encanta. Me pregunto si tú tendrás un sabor muy diferente…

- Sacia tu curiosidad, ahora – me ordenó.

Con una sonrisa llevé mi mano a la suya, la que manejaba su vibrador y lo sujeté. Ella llevó sus manos a sus pechos cuando yo tomé el control de su juguete, mientras retorcía y estiraba sus pezones con fuerza.

Yo la embestí un par de veces, despacio y luego lo incliné hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, para golpear su punto G, lo introduje hasta el fondo en su cuerpo, mientras el estimulador de clítoris vibraba a máxima velocidad sin darle un respiro. Lo mantuve allí clavado, dando pequeños empujones aunque el aparatito no tenía más para introducir. Ella levantó las caderas por necesidad, era divertido saber que causaba sus reacciones, su cuerpo funcionaba igual al mío.

Fui una chica mala y retiré el vibrador cuando su excitación estaba al máximo y sus caderas habían empezado a moverse sobre él.

Me miró con expresión de dolor, que se transformó en fascinación cuando me vio lamer su vibrador. Sus caderas no dejaron de mecerse por la excitación, a pesar que yo sabía la sensación de vacío y necesidad que debía de sentir.

- Mmmm. – susurré.

- Chúpame a mí. – me suplicó.

- Lo estoy deseando.

Me agaché despacio entre sus piernas, separé sus muslos al máximo, hasta que gimió un poco por el dolor, y llevé mi lengua justo a su entrada, deslizándola por los bordes aún dilatados haciendo círculos para después introducirla dentro de ella y succionarla con fuerza. Ella me agarró del pelo hundiendo mi cara en su sexo.

Dejé sus muslos, que se mantuvieron en la postura que yo los había dejado, y llevé mis manos hacia su sexo, con una abrí sus labios estirando la delicada piel hacia arriba, para exponer su clítoris lo máximo posible y con la otra lo acaricié haciendo perezosos círculos sobre él, por un momento, introduje la punta de mi dedo dentro de ella para mojarlo y luego volví hacia arriba otra vez. Ella se movía en mi cara, apretándose contra mí, mientras yo seguí lamiéndola por dentro y por fuera con la punta de mi lengua, soplando de vez en cuando para refrescarla y volver a hundirme en ella después. Me estaba poniendo perdida.

Con una suave lamida, que cubrió todo su sexo, subí hacía su clítoris, utilicé las dos manos para separa sus labios y abrirla con cuidado. Exponiéndola al máximo. Lamí con cuidado su hinchado clítoris, que asomaba ahora fuera de su escondite, palpitando excitado y lo sujeté con sumo cuidado entre los dientes, mientras lo golpeaba con mi lengua. Ella gritó de placer.

- Niña, en mi vida me lo habían hecho así. Eres una puta maestra. – me dijo entre gemidos.

Yo sonreí satisfecha mientras liberaba una de mis manos, para rebuscar en mi bolsa de juguetes. Cogí un vibrador sencillo, metálico y lo puse en marcha sin apartar mi boca de ella, que ahora succionaba rítmicamente su clítoris.

- ¡Oh dios! – jadeó cuando escuchó el ruido del juguetito, anticipándose a lo que venía.

Me aparté un momento para acariciar todo su sexo con el frío vibrador, estaba tan mojada que lo lubriqué con la mezcla de sus propios jugos y mi saliva. Y entonces lo presioné un poco contra su entrada, introduciendo solo la dura punta. Luego me agaché para seguir trabajando su clítoris.

Ella se retorcía, dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia la insuficiente penetración del vibrador, que no dejaba de moverse en su entrada sin llegar a penetrarla, y subiendo sus caderas para rozarse más contra mi boca. Cuando empezó a contener la respiración y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron, moví mi lengua más rápido mientras dejaba que el vibrador perforara su cuerpo más adentro, con movimientos lentos, largos y duros.

Abrió su boca sin hacer ruido mientras alzaba sus caderas totalmente sobre sus pies, me moví para acompañarla mientras apretaba fuerte toda la longitud del vibrador dentro de ella, subiendo el nivel de vibración al máximo, lo que provocó una sacudida de su cuerpo, que la llevó a un orgasmos bestial, sus paredes apretaban fuerte el consolador, empujándolo hacia a fuera, pero yo lo mantuve dentro de ella. Mientras mi lengua empezó a acariciar por todas partes su sexo, el orgasmo iba dando sus últimos coletazos. Derramándose en mis manos. Extraí el vibrador despacio y le di un última larga y lenta chupada antes de apartarme de ella.

- Me has destrozado cielo – me susurró.

Me estiré en el sillón, apoyándome contra su brazo.

- Me ha encantado hacerlo. Mañana probablemente tendré una crisis existencial por ello – dije riéndome – pero ahora estoy demasiado excitada para pensar con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría devolverte el favor Bells – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba.

- Necesito mi "conejito" ahora, me duele horrores la excitación y siento el vacío como si me hubieran arrancado algo.

Ella se inclinó hacia él que seguía descansando encima de la mesita de centro con forma de sarcófago egipcio, y lo enfocó en mi entrada sin introducirlo.

- Revenge – susurró con sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo me reí expectante, aunque lo que mi cuerpo gritaba era una penetración bestial e inmediata su sonrisa me indicaba que me haría suplicar por mi orgasmo. Sonreí sin saber si reír o llorar.

Mientras sentía la vibración de mi juguetito en mi entrada sin entrar, ella se acercó a mi boca, lamiendo mis labios, saboreando el sabor de su sexo en mi boca, el deseo y la curiosidad creció en mi estómago y me abalancé a su boca, hambrienta, la excitación por lo nuevo hizo del beso una espiral de placer, nos exploramos enredando nuestras lenguas mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos llenando mis manos con ellos, disfrutando del tacto de sus pezones empujando mis palmas. Ella gimió en mi boca e introdujo el vibrador un centímetro más en mí. Yo arquee mis espalda para tomarlo todo, pero ella lo dejó así.

- Por favor – le supliqué.

- Espera. Quiero comprarte algo.

- ¿Qué? – le dije confundida.

- Sí, de tu catálogo. ¿Tienes en casa el dildo doble?

- Sí. – le dije, con los ojos como platos al adivinar lo que se proponía.

- ¿Intentamos averiguar como funciona?

- Está con el resto de los productos, debajo de mi canapé.

- Bells, sigue tú con el cacharrito mientras voy a buscarlo… pero ni se te ocurra correrte sin mí. Si ves que vas a llegar lo retiras.

- Lo intentaré – gemí.

- Hazlo. – me ordenó con una voz autoritaria que me excitó todavía más.

Agarré el vibrador, en cuanto lo tuve en mi mano lo introduje hasta el fondo sin pensarlo. Estaba claro que la diferencia entre usarlo sola o acompañada es lo difícil que es no darse una misma lo que su cuerpo desea.

- ¡No te corras! – me repitió.

- Lo prometo.

Observé como salía contoneando su trasero por el pasillo mientras yo seguía penetrándome a fondo con mi vibrador. Cuando la vibración en mi clítoris y la sensación de mi interior, completamente llena, estaba apunto de llevarme al orgasmo suspiré y lo retiré despacio, esperando que bajara mi excitación antes de volver a introducirlo.

- Buena chica – dijo Irene desde la puerta, donde estaba observándome desnuda, apoyada en la pared, mientras acariciaba con sus manos uno de los extremos del nuevo juguete como si fuera una verga de verdad. Entonces me di cuenta que el otro extremo estaba ya en su interior.

Caminó hacia mí con lentitud, sin extraer el doble pene de su cuerpo. Yo saqué el vibrador de mí y volví a depositarlo encima de la mesa. No podía apartar la vista del sexo de Irene, colmado por el ancho juguete, mientras el movimiento de sus manos lo hacía entrar y salir de su cuerpo con sus labios íntimos acariciándolo.

- Es realmente grande – susurré, no con miedo, si no con lujuria.

Ella se recostó en el otro extremo del sillón, abriendo las piernas, dejándome ver perfectamente como el consolador disminuía engullido por su cuerpo, la vi empujar hasta que pareció que su cuerpo no podía tragar más, todavía quedaba una larga porción fuera. Y era para mí.

Me acerqué a ella.

- Ha llegado al tope – me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el placer -. Empuja en mí para llenarte conmigo.

Me mordí los labios y me senté frente a ella. Pasé una pierna por encima de la suya, y moví su otra pierna para colocar la mía por debajo, cualquier movimiento la hacía gemir por el roce dentro de su cuerpo, sujeté el extremo del consolador con la mano, retirándolo algo de su cuerpo. Ella volvió a gemir, tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos clavados en mi trabajo. Encaré el consolador a mi centro, y amarrándola de sus piernas empujé para introducirlo dentro de mí, empujando al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo de Irene.

- ¡Ah!- Gritó.

- No te corras tampoco sin mí – le dije.

La vi soplar mientras cerraba los ojos, claramente controlando el orgasmo que había estado apunto de sacudirla

- Vale sigue – dijo, abriendo los ojos y volviendo su mirada otra vez atenta a mí – ahora está otra vez hasta el fondo, debería ser más fácil penetrarte. Te ayudaré.

- Es tan gordo que costará – dije.

- Lo se – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Empujamos juntas con movimientos cortos, ella hacía una mueca de placer con cada envestida mientras contorsionaba sus caderas a su alrededor. Yo lo acepté mejor de lo que esperaba, por su diámetro, en mi interior, estaba tan mojada por dentro que se deslizaba con facilidad, la imagen de nuestros respectivos sexos acercándose uno al otro dilatados por la ancha penetración me hizo desear que el aparatito tuviera la medida justa para que llegáramos a rozarnos, una nueva embestida e Irene cogió con la mano la parte que quedaba fuera y empujó para clavarlo más en mi interior, mientras salía del suyo.

Gritamos a la vez.

Nos miramos hablándonos sin palabras, y nos incorporamos un poco, apoyando nuestro peso en las manos. Levantamos nuestras caderas a la vez y empujamos juntas hasta que el consolador desapareció completamente dentro de nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros vulvas se rozaron, ardiendo una contra la otra. El roce duplicó nuestra excitación.

- Para un momento – le dije – no quiero correrme todavía.

Cinco segundos y volví a embestir, ella siguió mi ritmo. Cuando nos rozábamos gritábamos a dúo.

- Bells, intentemos incorporarnos un poco, acércate más.

El consolador aunque muy flexible, presiono sus puntas contra la pared de nuestros anos, nos seguimos restregando la una con la otra, con ritmo frenético ahora, yo liberé una mano para acariciar su clítoris y ella hizo lo mismo. Note como iba a llegar mi orgasmo, y supe que iba a ser memorable, un cosquilleo empezó a subirme por las piernas, toda mi piel empezó a erizarse, mis pezones se contrajeron tanto que dolían, desee que pudiera mordérmelos pero no había nadie allí que pudiera hacerlo ahora. La imagen de que otra persona estuviera con nosotras sacudió mi mente, como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficiente excitante. Los espasmos en el centro de mi cuerpo se extendieron por todos mis músculos, haciéndome contorsionarme, alzando mis caderas deseando más. Irene hacía lo mismo en el otro extremo de mí. Nos apretamos la una contra la otra, apretando nuestros sexos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las dos nos deshicimos por dentro, un torrente de nuestro líquidos inundó el sofá poniéndolo perdido.

Miramos la mancha horrorizadas.

Luego nos miramos y nos echamos a reir como locas, un ataque de risa incontrolable nos sacudía a nosotras al mismo tiempo que a nuestro consolador, todavía dentro de nuestros cuerpos, pero la sensación solo empeoró nuestro ataque de risa, al intentar sacarlo y no poder por la falta de fuerzas. Nos tumbamos hacia atrás y reptamos como pudimos alejándonos, mientras mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que no dejaban de derramarse con la risa, y un dolor horroroso se instalaba en mis costillas, al final yo conseguí desengancharme, y al momento el aparatito se deslizó perezoso abandonado también su cuerpo.

Irene lo miró y señalándolo con el dedo consiguió decir entre risas:

- ¡Lo hemos matao!

Otra sacudida de carcajada nos obligó a doblarnos sobre nosotras mismas, por alguna razón, la postura de nuestro consolador, tirado sobre la gran mancha de nuestro precioso sillón blanco, le hacía parecer agotado.

A partir de ese día Irene y yo habíamos mantenido relaciones habitualmente, en realidad nos decíamos que era como masturbarnos con compañía. Y nos masturbábamos mucho. Sin que por ello los chicos salieran de nuestras vidas, nos seguían gustando las mismas cosas de siempre, solo que habíamos añadido una más. La verdad es que Irene me ponía a mil, había conseguido desbancar mi fascinación por el conejito de mi vibrador.

Era junio, llevábamos un par de días en Londres. Durante toda la tarde habíamos rondado de un pub a otro, después de dos días intensos y agotadores de turismo cultural habíamos decidido pasar al turismo de bar. Nuestro favorito.

Nuestro nivel de alcohol en sangre era ya considerable. Nos estábamos bebiendo un par de cervezas más, acomodadas en una mesa con sillones circulares en "Dublin Castle" un pub donde artistas anónimos solían tocar en directo, el escenario, lo único ante nosotras, estaba vacío, pero se anunciaba que a las nueve un tal Clive Handjob actuaría con su guitarra. Faltaban quince minutos

Irene y yo estábamos jugueteando por debajo de la mesa, cachondeándonos del apellido del cantante. Yo acaba de traducirle su significado: "pajero"; y ella intentaba demostrarme que lo había entendido metiendo la mano por debajo de mi falda e introducido sin miramientos un dedo dentro de mí, no importó que le aclarara que la palabra solo se refería a los hombres. La miré con ojos acusadores, pero al mismo tiempo abrí más las piernas para que llegara mejor. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Cuerpo traidor – le susurré. Y las dos nos reímos juntas, aunque a mí se me acabó escapando un gemido.

- Recuerda el plan, tenemos que cazar, necesito un hombre esta noche – me dijo mientras apuraba su botella de cerveza.

- ¿Solo uno? Yo quiero otro para mí ¿pero no nos van a caber en la habitación? – reí mientras ella seguía moviendo el dedo dentro de mí. Yo me mordí el labio y me acerqué algo a sus labios.

- Humm. Bueno, podríamos ligarnos solo a uno y compartirlo.

- ¡Eso es nuevo! Suena bien – le contesté.

Irene se incorporó un poco para mirar las mesas de detrás de nosotras, yo salté con ella, todavía unida a su mano.

- Ay – dije, e Irene retiró la mano.

- Perdón.

Me pareció escuchar una risa de detrás del escenario, lo escruté pero no vi nada, estaba demasiado oscuro.

Ella volvió a llamarme la atención cuando acercó su dedo a mis labios para que lo chupara. Lo hice.

- Do they want something more than the ladies? _(¿__Quieren tomar algo más las señoritas__?)_

- ¡Ah! – gritó Irene sobresaltándose sacando su dedo de mi boca.

Un musculoso camarero, que no habíamos visto al entrar, atractivo como el demonio, y cuadrado como un armario, la miraba con la boca abierta.

- Do you want to suck on her finger too? _(¿__También quieres chupar su dedo__?)_ – le pregunté con mirada provocativa.

El camarero me miró con sus grandes ojos azules como platos durante un segundo pero luego una sonrisa torcida asomó en sus carnosos labios transformando completamente sus facciones. Fascinante. Dos irresistibles hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

- In agreement _(__de acuerdo__)_– dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa.

Miré a Irene disimulando mi desconcierto.

- Le he preguntado si quería chuparlo también y el muy cabrón me ha dicho que sí.

Ella no se inmutó, acercando su dedo hacia los labios del camarero, atrapada en la trampa de su mirada maliciosa, él se lo introdujo despacio en la boca, chupándolo sensualmente, succionándolo un poco y después deslizó sus labios hasta liberarlo.

- Me acabo de mojar. –me dijo Irene.

- ¿Y ahora querer beber algo más damas? – dijo el camarero en español con un fuerte acento americano.

Le miramos las dos con la boca abierta.

- Dos cervezas, gracias – consiguió decir Irene con tono formal.

Otra vez, una risa me llamó la atención detrás de las gruesas cortinas del escenario, esta vez distinguí como la tela se removía en la oscuridad.

- Ahí tenemos a un posible candidato – dijo Irene mientras se giraba para mirarle el trasero al camarero.

Yo me centré más en las cortinas, estrechando mis ojos, parecían dejar de moverse lentamente.

- ¿Qué miras?

- O estoy alucinando, o creo que hemos tenido un espectador tras las cortinas, me temo que el músico ha debido estar haciéndole honor a su apellido.

Irene explotó en carcajadas y yo la seguí. Al momento nuestro camarero nos servía dos pintas de cerveza con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Gracias – le dijimos a dúo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un haz de luz iluminó el escenario delante de nosotras y miramos expectantes.

Un hombre alto y delgado, con paso desgarbado cruzó el escenario, vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris con un puma estampado, llevaba una gorra calada hasta los ojos y su guitarra colgada. La luz del foco estaba muy alta y la visera hacía sombra en su rostro, aún así su aspecto me resultó familiar.

Se sentó en una banqueta frente al micrófono con la cabeza gacha, se sacó la gorra y se sacudió un despeinadísimo pelo color bronce, levantó la cabeza y clavó la vista en nuestra mesa, no debía de vernos bien con el foco en la cara, pero nos dirigió una pícara sonrisa muy familiar.

Nosotras le veíamos muy bien.

Le veíamos perfectamente.

Aunque no pudiéramos creer lo que estábamos viendo. Sentí como el aliento se congelaba en Irene, yo ya hacía un rato que no respiraba.

Reconocimos inmediatamente al músico que usaba aquel extravagante nombre artístico.

Era Edward Cullen.

Escuchamos boquiabiertas como empezaba a rasgar su guitarra, las notas salieron lánguidas de ella, la melodía era triste y melancólica, cuando su voz rota inundo el local, me puso la piel de gallina.

- I want dedicate this song to the playful girls front table. _(__Quiero dedicar esta canción a las chicas juguetonas de la mesa del frente__)_ – dijo, mientras la sonrisa pícara que conocíamos tan bien iluminaba su cara.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – me preguntó Irene con un hilo de voz.

Cuando se lo dije abrió los ojos como platos, entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, no tuve ninguna duda al ver su mirada, la determinación estaba escrita en su rostro.

Habíamos escogido nuestra pieza de caza.

- Será él – le susurré, no era una pregunta.

Ella asintió, y volvimos la atención a nuestro objetivo, hambrientas.

Edward rezumaba sexo por todos sus poros, no había parte en su cuerpo que no provocara una fantasía en mí. Fantasías ya muy usadas, pero que ahora venían frescas al estar ante él. Sus labios eran una fuente de deseo, los imaginaba en todas partes, en mis pechos, en mis labios, en mi vientre, en mi sexo… sus largos dedos, se movían con maestría sobre la guitarra, con una promesa explicita de que podían hacerlo igual dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Su pelo revuelto, como si acabara de salir de la cama, era el agarre perfecto mientras su cabeza se hundía entre mis piernas, apretándolo más cerca. Sus vaqueros apretados contra su cuerpo dejaban entrever donde estaba descansando su polla, hacia el lado derecho de su pantalón. Mis ojos quemaron sus pantalones queriendo desintegrarlos con la mirada.

Él alzo la mirada hacia mí mientras seguía cantando, como si hubiera sentido la caricia de mi mirada, el foco parecía haber bajado su intensidad o él había acostumbrado su vista a la luz, entrecerró algo los ojos y nos miró como si nos distinguiera sin dificultad.

Sentí la mano de Irene en mi pierna. La acarició subiendo la falda cada vez más, un espectáculo solo para él. Sentí como me ruborizaba, y por un momento baje la mirada avergonzada, Irene me susurro al oído.

- Vamos a ponerlo caliente, quiero ver como el bulto de su polla se asfixia dentro de sus estrechos pantalones para nosotras. Vamos a mostrarle lo_ playful_ que podemos llegar a ser...

Asentí con los ojos cerrados, y abrí las piernas todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, subiendo una por encima de la pierna de ella, me bebí toda mi cerveza de un trago y clavé mis ojos en el bello rostro de Edward, no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo mis ojos en otro lugar, él estaba ahí, en persona, delante de nosotras, y lo único que nos impedía lanzarnos encima y follárnoslo en ese mismo momento era que probablemente él no estaría de acuerdo, al menos en medio del pub…

Sus ojos perdieron la estrechez cuando miró debajo de nuestra mesa, el bar era oscuro, pero los restos de luz del escenario iluminaba nuestro mesa, la más próxima a él. Irene volvió a introducir su mano dentro de mi tanga y empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, se me escapó un gemido. Pero seguí con los ojos clavados en él. Él los clavó en los mío, con los ojos ardiendo, yo me mordí el labio comiéndomelo con los ojos. Su pantalón empezaba a ser una trampa dolorosa para su creciente erección, evidente ahora bajo la tensa tela. Él se removió incómodo y retiro la mirada, intentando recobrar la calma.

Sonreímos con malicia. Conociendo a Irene como la conocía, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo, mientras mirábamos su tirante pantalón.Un latido salvaje empezó en mi vagina, sintiéndola dolorosamente vacía, mientras un orgasmo perezoso sacudía mi cuerpo, un aperitivo que me dejó con ganas de más. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella, que me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Edward había tocado ya ocho canciones, el concierto no tardaría en acabar. Irene alzó la mano, llamando al camarero y le pidió tres cervezas, mientras se marchaba se lo volvió a comer con los ojos, su mirada de renuncia gritaba "_en otra ocasión_".

Edward se había debatido todo el tiempo entre mirar al vacío y a nuestra mesa, y su bulto se había hinchado y deshinchado incontables veces, aunque ahora intentaba ocultarlo con las piernas cruzadas. Sentí lastima por él, tenía que estar doliéndole.

Cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas Irene esperó a que la mirada de Edward se volviera a nuestra mesa, cuando lo hizo ella le hizo una señal, indicándole que la tercera cerveza era para él.

Terminó su última canción.

- Thank you all. Hope you have enjoyed the concert as I did. (_Gracias a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el concierto tanto como yo__)_ – dijo, mientras desaparecía entre las cortinas del escenario, tapando con la guitarra su entrepierna.

Irene y yo nos miramos expectantes ¿picaría?

El camarero se acercó a nosotras.

- Mr. Handjob pide si desean acompañar a él a su room. Quiere su cerveza.

Obedecimos y le seguimos a una puerta al lado del lavabo, nos condujo por un estrecho pasillo a una puerta negra.

Irene miró con deseo y anhelo al enorme camarero, mirada que él le devolvió con la misma intensidad.

Él golpeó la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Irene .

- Volveré otro día a por él. – susurró, no supe si me lo decía a mí o se lo prometía a ella misma.

Edward abrió la puerta con el pecho descubierto, y nos miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hello playful girls- dijo en un ingles meloso susurrado –please pass within. (_hola chicas juguetonas, pasar dentro por favor__)_

Irene le extendió su cerveza, él la cogió, manteniendo el roce de su mano más tiempo del necesario.

- What are your name? (_Como os llamáis_.)

- Irene.

- Bella.

- I'm Handsjob – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Luego le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, mientras nosotras mirábamos fascinadas el movimiento de su garganta al tragar. La tensión sexual en la habitación se palpaba, se olía…

- have you enjoyed the show?(¿_Habéis disfrutado del espectáculo?)_

- Has been exciting _(__ha sido excitante__)_ – le contesté. La sonrisa de Irene me indicó que lo entendía todo.

- ¿American? – preguntó mientras yo asentía.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- I also liked yours. Although you make me suffer. (_A mí también me gustó el vuestro. Aunque me hicierais sufrir_).

- That's what we wanted ( _eso es lo que buscábamos__)_.- dijo Irene en un ingles con claro acento español, mientras bebía ahora de su cerveza sin dejar de mirarlo, yo la imité.

- You are very bad girls, Are you Spanish?(_Sois unas chicas muy malas, ¿eres española?_) – preguntó entonces, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Sí. – contesto Irene, ahora en español.

-You got your purpose. I have not yet recovered. (_Lo conseguisteis, todavía no me he recuperado_ )– dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia la erección de sus pantalones - Think you do something about it? (¿_Pensáis hacer algo al respecto?__)_

Irene se acercó con paso lento y felino hacia él, mientras yo me acercaba por detrás. Ella acarició su nariz con la de él mientras posaba las manos en su pecho, yo deslicé mis manos por su vientre, acariciando la cinturilla de su pantalón, y le susurré al oído:

- Now we're going to finish what we started. (_Ahora vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado_).

Edward gimió.

- Pov Edward –

Las chicas me habían vuelto loco durante todo el concierto. Las había visto meterse mano descaradamente, con clara intención de provocarme, había sentido sus ojos en mi cuerpo, más allá de mi ropa, quemándome la piel. Mi pene había estado presionando contra la costura de mis pantalones, estaba seguro de que tenía una marca en él. Mientras agradecía haber cantado las canciones las suficientes veces como para que se derramaran solas por mi garganta, vi como la chica castaña del pelo liso, entreabría los labios en un gemido, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, vi el movimiento de la mano de su amiga… o novia, por debajo de la mesa, dentro de sus bragas. Hipnotizado por su boca no pude evitar imaginarme como se vería mi polla deslizándose por sus dulces labios.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada o no iba a poder terminar la actuación.

¿Eran lesbianas? Humm… estaba claro que estaban liadas, pero sus ojos, que no se apartaban de mi, llevaban inscrita una clara invitación de sexo, sus miradas no paraban de deslizarse por mi cuerpo, controlando el bulto de mi pantalón que se hinchaba cada vez más controlado por ellas, estaban claramente jugando con él.

Eran dos malvadas encantadoras de serpientes.

Cuando faltaba una sola canción, Emmett les llevó de nuevo bebida, no pude evitar volver a mirarlas, el jueguecito había terminado debajo de la mesa. La chica morena, con sus grandes ojos enmarcados en un maquillaje oscuro, que le daba un aspecto malicioso y gótico, me hizo un gesto con la mano, había pedido tres cervezas, y me señalaba que una era para mí.

Perfecto, ¿me estaban invitando a entrar en el juego?. Mi polla palpitó en mis pantalones como respuesta. Si era así, no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar la invitación, pensé mientras me imaginaba lamiendo los pezones de sus imponentes tetas, que resaltaban sobre su corsé negro muy sexy.

Me despedí del público y huí al camerino ocultando mi erección con la guitarra, y nada más entrar cogí el teléfono llamando a la barra, Emmett contestó.

- Podrías decirles a las dos chicas de la mesa 4 que pasen a mi camerino, han pedido una cerveza para mí.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó claramente decepcionado - ¿las dos para ti? Hay que compartir hermano, esas chicas parecen duras.

- Te avisaré si necesito refuerzos – le dije entre risas.

Minutos después los golpes en la puerta del camerino retumbaron directamente en mis pantalones por la anticipación, mi erección no había disminuido ni un ápice, las estaba esperando.

Después de las presentaciones y una muy breve conversación que dejaba claro que no las había malinterpretado, las chicas se acercaron a mí, acorralándome entre sus dos ardientes cuerpos, para jugar duro ahora. Yo jamás había jugado a este juego, pero no pensaba retirarme, no podía, estaba totalmente perdido por la lujuria.

Los labios de Irene quemaban en mis propios labios, mientras sus manos cubrían mi pecho. La atraje hacia mí, acariciando su espalda, bajando a su precioso trasero. Mientras las manos de Bella me torturaban, acariciando la línea de mis pantalones, mi polla deseando reptar hacia arriba para alcanzar sus dedos, presionaba contra los pantalones, palpitando. Sentí su caliente boca mordisqueando mi espalda, me incliné instintivamente hacia atrás, la boca de Irene me siguió, devorándome, invadí su boca con hambre, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía. Más abajo Bella había empezado a desabrochar mi pantalón liberándome al fin de la presión, gemí en la boca de Irene mientras las manos de Bells se decidían a tocar mi polla, sin hacerme esperar más, colocándola en la posición natural a través de mis boxers.

Irene se separó un segundo para quitarse el corsé, entreteniéndose en deshacer los enrevesados lazos atados a su espalda.

- Te ayudo. – Dijo Bella detrás de mí.

Me dejó para acercarse a su amiga, mientras iba desatando la cuerda que sujetaba su corsé iba besándola en la espalda, yo miraba excitado, viendo como Irene se inclinaba hacia atrás disfrutando de los suaves besos, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando terminó, la cinta de raso negro se deslizó entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo, el corsé continuó en su lugar obstinado, Bella introdujo en un rápido movimiento sus manos dentro, y al tiempo que la ropa caía ella cubrió los pechos de su amiga con las manos. Los sostuvo con cuidado, apretándolos duramente con sus manos, luego, moviendo sus dedos dejó que los pezones rosados y erectos salieran entre ellos, pinzándolos con fuerza mientras Irene gemía entre sus manos, yo las contemplaba fascinado, de alguna manera conseguí subir mi vista hasta ellas, los cuatro ojos estaba clavados en mí, con una clara invitación hambrienta reflejados en ellos.

Me acerqué a ellas, que no dejaron de tocarse, y acaricié los duros pezones con la lengua. Bella ahuecó sus manos en los pechos de Irene, descubriéndolos, para que yo pudiera lamerlos a placer, mientras ella iba aplicando presión sobre ellos, empujándolos hacia mi, invitándome a devorarlos. Mientras saboreaba el dulce y duro pezón de Irene deslicé mis manos hacía atrás, buscando los pechos de Bella, cuando los encontré, preparados para mí también, pellizqué sus pezones, las chicas gimieron a la vez.

Bells retiró las manos, dejándome para mí solo los pechos de su amiga, bajando a los pantalones de cuero de ella, escuché como bajaba la cremallera, se escapó de mis manos mientras ella se agachaba para bajarlos, mis manos remplazaron a mi boca, y clavé mis ojos en lo que estaba pasando más abajo. Irene no llevaba ropa interior, cuando Bells le sacó sus pantalones vi como sus manos se deslizaba por la parte interna de las piernas, hasta llegar al hermoso sexo depilado, sus manos se ahuecaron cubriéndolo todo, luego deslizó la mano por detrás hundiendo un dedo entre los jugosos labios de su amiga, mientras desaparecía dentro de ella, me puse de rodillas, para observarlo mejor, Irene subió una pierna apoyando su pié en mi hombro, exponiendo su sexo ante mí, el dedo de Bells se deslizó dentro del cuerpo de ella, gimió con fuerza, yo me agaché para hundirme en él.

Acaricié con mi boca sus ardientes pliegues, saboreándolos mientras veía como los dedos de Bells perforaban su cuerpo, yo me dediqué a su clítoris. Irene gemía sobre nosotros sin parar.

Sentí el roce de la cara de Bells, que estaba lamiendo conmigo el jugoso sexo de su amiga.

- Quítate la ropa. – le ordené. Y ella se levantó y obedeció. La miré bajo las piernas de su amiga, mientras yo introducía dos dedos en su interior y con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

Cuando Bells estuvo desnuda se volvió a agachar, esta vez, al estar de cuclillas exponía su sexo ante mí, al igual que sus preciosas tetas.

Ella acercó la boca de nuevo al centro de su amiga, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella y lamiendo también mis dedos, yo los saqué y los introduje en su boca, despacio, sintiéndome fascinado por sus labios. Ella seguía acariciando a Irene con sus manos, me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla, ella me miró, y nos besamos, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, succionando el sabor a sexo que tenían, era maravilloso en nuestras bocas.

- Siéntate allí. – le dijo Irene a su amiga en castellano, señalando la mesa que había en el rincón-. Sube los pies y abre las piernas.

Yo no entendía bien lo que decía, pero Bells me lo demostró obedeciendo a su amiga sin cuestionarla, cuando se sentó colocó los talones a cada lado exponiendo su sexo lo máximo posible.

Me lancé como un lobo hambriento, arrodillándome en el suelo enmoquetado ante ella, ante su sexo expuesto para mí, la acaricié con mis labios, la succioné con mi boca, y la exploré con mi lengua, como si fuera la última fuente de alimento, su sabor era excitante, hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Un calor suave envolvió mi polla, obligándome a separarme un momento del delicioso sexo de Bells, dejé escapar un grito de placer que se había formado en mi garganta. A cuatro patas, Irene tenía toda la longitud de mi berga dentro de su preciosa boca, miré como sus labios llenos la envolvían mientras sus ojos se clavaban en ella, la libero para chupar con su lengua desde los testículos hasta el glande, jugueteando un poco con este último, acariciándolo con sus dientes y luego volvió a hundirse en mi.

La contemple hipnotizado por el placer y la visión de su hermosa boca llena de mí, bajé la mano hasta su cabello y lo cogí con fuerza, acompañándola en su movimiento y embistiendo con cuidado en su boca, mis caderas se movían ávidas de más.

Volví mis ojos hacia Bells para hundir mi boca en ella de nuevo, ella me cogió fuerte del pelo, apretándome contra ella, parecía que quisiera asegurarse de que no volvía a perder la atención. Introduje mi lengua dentro de su sexo, haciendo círculos en su entrada, mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba su hinchado clítoris.

Las sensaciones me perdieron, la boca de Irene en mi polla, el sexo de Bells en la mía, sentí que el placer estaba apunto de estallar dentro de mí, presionaba mis testículos sin piedad. Los gemidos de Bells se hicieron más ahogados, estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, succioné sus labios bebiendo de ella mientras aumentaba la presión de mis caricias, ella alzó las caderas hacia mí y sentí como su interior se convulsionaba entre mis labios. Su orgasmo desató el mío, y me derramé en la boca de Irene, que me succionó con fuerza hasta la última gota.

Bells se bajó de la mesa, y se unió a nosotros en la moqueta, me besó, recorriendo mi boca, devorando su propio sabor en mi lengua y en mi labios, para luego separarse de mí y acariciar la mejilla de su amiga, que deslizó mi pene entre sus labios despacio, succionando ligeramente, hasta que me liberó, Bella se inclinó hacia ella y se besaron apasionadamente, podía ver sus lenguas arrasándose una contra la otra, con un hambre voraz. A pesar del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener mi erección aunque más devil, se resistía a relajarse del todo, ante la visión de aquellas dos hermosas mujeres desnudas ante mí, besándose.

Bella dejó los labios de Irene, deslizándose por su cuello a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, que succionó y mordisqueó enérgicamente, la imité y me aproximé al otro pecho, saboreándolo y mordiendo el rosado pezón. Irene se retorcía de placer bajo nuestras bocas, bajé mi mano para acaricia su clítoris, Bells introdujo dos dedos dentro de su cavidad, penetrándola despacio, moviendo los dedos en su interior.

Irene parecía estar apunto de explotar, mi polla se había recuperado con una rapidez asombrosa, me incorporé y me arrodillé ante ella, cogiendo sus piernas con mis manos alcé sus caderas y me clavé en ella, la penetré con furia salvaje, dejándome llevar por la urgencia de mi excitación, Bella acariciaba su clítoris y besaba sus pechos, Irene gritaba embriagada por el placer y yo me uní a ella, entre y salí de ella embistiéndola sin piedad hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando su interior empezó a apretarme, con las contracciones de su ardiente canal, multiplicó mi placer a cuotas inimaginables, llevándome con ella de nuevo al orgasmo.

Me derrumbé exhausto, dejándome caer al lado de Irene, intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración, Bells descansaba en el estómago de su amiga con su brazo rodeando su cintura. Acerqué mi mano hacia ella y le acaricié el cabello con dulzura, ella alzó los ojos hacia mí y me miró con adoración y una dulce sonrisa, le sonreí conmovido.

Irene apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y pasé el brazo por debajo de su cabeza mientras, besando su pelo, Bells alargó su mano y la apoyó en mi estómago. Nuestras piernas se enredaron unas con otras. Cerré los ojos. Necesitaba descansar, y no era el único.

Antes de perder la consciencia, enredado en sus hermosos cuerpos, decidí que no iba a dejar a escapar a estas dos juguetonas ninfas del placer.


	2. 2

**_¡Hola chicas traviesas! parece que os gustan las historias de alto voltaje ;) _**

**_Esta historia la escribí el verano pasado. Mi amiga Irene y yo nos pusimos a escribirnos historias muuy subiditas de tono, donde la una era la protagonista de las historia de la otra. _**

**_En teoría son un one shoot, pero coincido con algunas de vosotras, aquí había una tensión sexual no resuelta que pedía a gritos una solución._**

**_Así que aquí está la continuación... _**

**_Os tengo que pedir un favor, la historia que Irene me escribió a mi, también está en fanfiction, su nick es: playful girl. Podéis encontrarla entre mis autores favoritos, la historia se llama: "Cuentos eróticos para noches de soledad " estoy convencida que os encantara la historia, ¡y quiero que también la continue! así que ayudarme a convencerla por favor!_**

**_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, vuestras palabras son las que me han convencido para continuar la historia, así que, si queréis más solo tenéis que pedirlo..._**

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE_**

* * *

2.

~Pov Irene~

Me levanto del suelo con cuidado para no molestarlos. Edward está enroscado en el cuerpo de Bella como una serpiente, ella descansa con un gesto plácido con sus dedos enterrados en el pelo de él.

Les miro un momento, hacen una pareja perfecta.

Tengo la boca seca, necesito tomar algo. Son las cinco de la mañana y no hay ningún sonido fuera.

Hace calor.

El pub debería estar cerrado. Camino desnuda por el oscuro pasillo y me asomo al local para comprobar que esté vacio, cuando estoy segura me dirijo a las neveras de la barra y cojo una coca-cola.

- Espero que vayas a pagar eso.- dice una voz sensual a mi espalda, en español pero con fuerte acento americano, la reconozco enseguida, es _mi _camarero.

- Humm – digo sonriéndole, intentando parecer natural a pesar de que me encuentro desnuda ante él – pues ahora mismo no llevo encima la cartera- Salgo de detrás de la barra y me apoyo en un tamborete con una mano, mientras con la otra le doy un trago a mi coca-cola.

Él me sonríe con picardía, dos hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas. Me mira de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera comprobando, sus ojos recorren lentamente mi cuerpo, los siento como si estuvieran quemando mi piel, veo como su mirada cambia mientras me mira, de la diversión al hambre…mis pezones delatan al momento mis sensaciones.

Él mira fijamente mis pechos, mientras un gemido se escapa de sus labios y su sonrisa se desvanece para mudar en una expresión grave, casi de dolor. El sonido eriza mi piel. Muerde su labio inferior. Cuando sus dientes presionan sus carnosos labios deseo con todas mis fuerza que los clave en mi cuerpo.

Se acerca a mí con sus ojos llenos de fuego. Se para mirándome fijamente. Su respiración es agitada, el calor de su cuerpo me llama de forma tentadora, deseo suplicarle que me toque.

Hay algo extraño en él, en cómo me hace sentir. Mi corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho, mi cuerpo reacciona a su proximidad, anhelándole, deseándole de una forma arrolladora, excitándome tan solo con su mirada.

Acabo de dejar al hombre con el que llevaba años fantaseando y a mi caliente y mejor amiga desnudos, después de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, todavía llevo sus huellas en mi piel… pero de repente siento que he estado en el sitio equivocado… como si hubiera traicionado a este hombre que no conozco de nada.

- Así que te gusta jugar.

- Adoro jugar…- susurro, casi sin voz. Su proximidad me está poniendo nerviosa, estoy expectante –. ¿Y a ti?

Su rostro serio cambia, y me muestras una sonrisa malvada, provocadora.

- No se… he visto que eres una chica traviesa… pero no sé si encajarías en el tipo de juegos que a mí me gustan… yo juego duro nena.

Un escalofrío sacude todo mi cuerpo, me tomo sus palabras como una dulce promesa.

Tiene los ojos fijos en mis labios, yo en los suyos.

Se inclina hacia mí, y atrapa mi labio inferior con sus dientes y estira de él con fuerza, rozándolo con su lengua, su mano agarra mi trasero y me presiona contra su cuerpo, clavando su enorme erección contra mi estómago.

- Hummm... deliciosa– susurra, mientras me suelta y se aleja de mí, dejándome ardiendo por dentro, sin aliento.

Se mete detrás de la barra.

¿Por qué se está separando de mí?

Intento recuperar la compostura.

Se sirve un Martini y se apoya al otro lado de la barra. ¿Debería acercarme?¿Qué está pensando?¿Desde cuándo pienso tanto las cosas? Le da un trago a su bebida y clava sus ojos azules en mí.

- Me muero por jugar contigo, nena. No puedes imaginar cuanto… pero mi amigo debe estar esperándote dentro. Y yo no le quito las chicas a mis amigos… aunque me muera de ganas. Ya escogiste esta noche, y por desgracia para mí yo no fui el afortunado.

¿Qué? Siento como si me hubiera arrojado un jarro de agua fría. ¿Qué? No sé qué decir, de repente estoy furiosa con él. Le dirijo una mirada airada y él sonríe levantando una ceja… ¿se está burlando de mí?

Si lo pienso con calma puedo entenderlo, he herido su orgullo. Hace tan solo unas horas le dejé plantado por su amigo. Pero él ha herido el mío ahora, estoy furiosa, pero intento controlarme, me escondo bajo una falsa indiferencia.

Alzo la cabeza y le miro con desdén. Acabo mi coca cola, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y luego le susurro:

- Para empezar yo no soy la chica de tu amigo, ni de nadie y ¿quién dice que quiero jugar contigo?

Le dedico una dulce y malvada sonrisa. Y me alejo de él. Camino despacio, contoneando mis caderas intencionadamente, siento sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, no puedo resistirme y sin dejar de caminar, ni mirarle, alzo mi antebrazo y le enseño mi dedo corazón.

De repente él está detrás de mí, me coge por la cintura. Su respiración se ha acelerado.

- ¿Ahora qué? – le pregunto girándome furiosa.

Sus ojos son puro fuego también, un fuego encendido por dos fuentes diferentes, un deseo voraz y una ira salvaje.

Pero por alguna razón no me asusta. Algo me dice que él jamás podría hacerme daño, estoy convencida de ello.

- No lo sé…- dice, parece desconcertado - Solo sé que no quiero que vuelvas allí.

A pesar de su ira, suena como una súplica.

Le miro confusa, intento seguir pareciendo indiferente, pero en realidad mi indignación se ha evaporado ¿Cómo me siento? Esto es muy raro, pero estoy aliviada de que me haya detenido.

De repente él me ha entregado el poder.

- ¿Quién eres? – Susurra en mi oído - ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura, sus dedos dibujan líneas por todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se estremece bajo su contacto, dejando bajo sus huellas anhelo de más. Mi cuerpo clama por él.

Y no puedo resistirme, no quiero resistirme.

A la mierda el orgullo.

Levanto las manos y las enredo en su pelo, cogiéndolo con fuerza. Sus ojos están quemando en los míos.

Enreda su mano en mi pelo, le da una vuelta y estira fuerte de él, haciéndome inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Siento como pasa su lengua desde mi clavícula, recorre lentamente mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios. Invade mi boca con furia. Suelta mi pelo, me alza, montándome en sus caderas. Me lleva hacia algún lugar, no puedo ver donde, ni me importa…

De repente choco violentamente contra una pared, él tiene su mano en mi cabeza, protegiéndome del impacto. Sus besos invaden nubla mi mente, mi razón, me pierdo en una pasión que jamás había sentido antes, anula todos mis sentidos, solo necesito más, quiero sentirlo por todas partes.

Estoy en llamas y él las alimenta con cada caricia, y necesito más.

El ruido de una puerta nos trae devuelta a la tierra. Nos separamos y bajo el ruido de nuestras dificultosas respiraciones escuchamos pasos en el pasillo.

Él me baja de sus caderas, se quita la camiseta y me la entrega. No puedo evitar mirarle alzando una ceja. Me devuelve la mirada reprendiéndome.

- Póntela – me ordena.

Su voz autoritaria lanza una nueva descarga de deseo por mi cuerpo.

Se separa de mí y se dirige de nuevo a la barra, yo le observo desconcertada y le sigo.

No he llegado todavía hasta él cuando se abre la puerta de al lado del escenario y aparecen Bella y Edward cogidos de la mano.

- Estás aquí – dice Bella mientras le echa una mirada fugaz a mi camarero, y después repasa mi vestuario, interrogándome en silencio –. Vamos a su casa – me dice señalando con la cabeza a Edward. Alarga su mano para entregarme mi ropa. Me acerco a ellos para cogerla.

Veo que Edward hace un gesto con la mano, acto seguido escucho un portazo, me giro.

Mi camarero no está.

¡Oh! ¿Se ha ido? ¿Qué…?

_ No… yo… - divago – yo no voy, marcharos. Me vestiré y pediré un taxi.

- ¿Segura? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada.

- Sí, tranquila, marcharos de verdad – le digo.

Ella entiende que lo digo en serio, aunque no sepa muy bien porque.

- De acuerdo – me dice a regañadientes.

- Pasarlo bien.

Edward, me sonríe, aunque también me mira con sospecha.

Se marchan.

Me apoyo en el tamborete de la barra y me visto despacio. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta negra por la que ha desaparecido él.

¿Qué debo hacer?¿Ha huido de mi?¿Ha pensado que me iba a marchar con ellos?

Cuando estoy vestida me acerco a la puerta, apoyo una mano en ella y la acaricio.

_Sal por favor, abre la puerta_. Suplico en mi mente.

Y como si fueran las palabras secretas de una puerta mágica se abre.

Él me mira intensamente a los ojos, sin decir nada. Alarga su mano y roza con cuidado mi mejilla.

El contacto despierta de nuevo mi excitación.

Coge mi mano y me guía a través de la puerta, cerrándola tras nosotros. El sonido hace eco.

Subimos en silencio por unas estrechas y oscuras escaleras.

Llegamos a un salón decorado de forma muy masculina y moderna. Sofá de piel negro, Un televisor de plasma sobre una mesilla que contiene los últimos modelos de todas las consolas del mercado. Una gran colección de videojuegos y películas. Las paredes están decoradas con extrañas máscaras tribales y son de un color verde oliva.

Atravesamos la estancia dirigiéndonos a la puerta del fondo. Posa su mano en el pomo y se detiene, mirándome.

- Veamos hasta que punto te gusta jugar. No te asustes -. Me dice con su sonrisa perversa, mi favorita.

Levanto una ceja con suficiencia, él gira el pomo por fin y nos introducimos en la habitación. Enciende la luz.

Las paredes son negras. En medio de la estancia hay una especie de potro, sobre él cuelgan cadenas. En una esquina hay un diván rojo, con distintas anillas instaladas en él. Una gran mesa forrada de cuero a la derecha. A mi espalda hay un gran armario cerrado. A la izquierda cuelga una jaula enorme de hierro forjado, suspendida apenas unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo, del tamaño de una persona.

Es una sala de BDSM.

- Si quieres salir corriendo este es el momento.

Aprieto su mano con fuerza, me giro hacia él, ocultando mi sorpresa y nerviosismo, y le sonrío.

Acepto el reto.

- No me asustan tus juguetitos. Pero permíteme que dude de tu capacidad para doblegarme, aunque me encantaría ver como lo intentas.

Me mira sorprendido.

- No es así como funciona esto.

- Me gustan hacer mis propias reglas. No me doblegaré sin luchar, si no me demuestras que eres digno de mi sumisión. Necesitaremos una palabra segura… los dos.

Después de unos segundos sopesando las opciones me mira y sonríe.

- De acuerdo. Mi palabra segura será eclipse, la tuya amanecer.


	3. 3

**Hola chicas traviesas… veo que esta semana muchas habéis sido unas niñas muy malas y os habéis dedicado a leer las aventuras de nuestra chica juguetona… como premio por vuestros pecados, nuestro chico más caliente y perverso os va a contar su punto de vista de la historia… **

**Art3misa, como no estás identificada en la página no he podido responderte…. Espero que hayas superado el shock ;) tendré en cuenta tu petición, si no me cuadra en esta historia, para futuras. (me sonrojo también) Gracias por tus comentarios!**

**No me enrollo mas que me esperan para ir al cine!**

**¡Os deseo feliz semana santa! cerramos por vacaciones!**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

- Pov Emmett-

Cierro la puerta a mi espalda, desconcertado.

Me apoyo en ella, mientras intento controlar mi furia, mi deseo… mi miedo.

No soy tonto, tengo claro que es lo que estoy sintiendo, estoy totalmente desquiciado por los celos. El por qué es lo que no logro entender.

Soy un tío controlado, acostumbrado a dominar mis emociones y hace tan solo un momento ellas me han dominado a mí. Esa chica traviesa, endemoniadamente sexy me ha hecho perder la cabeza por completo.

Jamás me he sentido así.

Por la noche, con el jueguecito del dedo con su amiga, me había puesto muy cachondo ¡Joder! Cuando me pidió que lo chupara y sentí el sabor del sexo de su amiga en él… casi hace explotar mis pantalones.

No puedo negar que cuando ella y su amiga se fueron con Edward me sentí algo desilusionado. Aunque me temía que a ella no le iría mi rollo, después de observarla con su amiga diría que su rol era más de dominante que de sumisa, así que no quise darle demasiada importancia.

Siempre me enrollo con tías que de antemano se que les va las mismas cosas que a mí.

Todo cambió cuando la encontré más tarde desnuda en mi barra.

Por un segundo me pareció divertido y excitante. Parecía una visión, desnuda detrás de la barra. Pero cuando al hablar con ella vi como su cuerpo reaccionaba, cuando escuché su voz… no puedo explicarlo, el latigazo de deseo que sacudió mi cuerpo era abrumador, tenía que ser mía, deseaba poseerla.

Su cuerpo era como un imán incontrolable, me atrajo hacia ella, sin que pudiera remediarlo, me encontré de pie, a su lado, a escasos centímetros de ella, un paso más y nuestros cuerpos se tocarían. Me quedé atrapado en su mirada, sus ojos salpicados de marrón y verde, como un bosque húmedo y misterioso, el brillo que vi en ellos me decía que estaba tan excitada como yo.

- Así que te gusta jugar – susurré, casi sin poder reconocer mi voz, ronca por la excitación.

¡Joder! Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para contenerme, para no cogerla de la cintura, sentarla sobre la barra y hundirme en su cuerpo.

- Adoro jugar… ¿Y a ti? - me preguntó, pude escuchar en su voz la invitación, me estaba provocando. Si ella supiera a lo que me gusta jugar ¿saldría corriendo?

- No se… he visto que eres una chica traviesa… pero no sé si encajarías en el tipo de juegos que a mí me gustan… yo juego duro nena – respondí, esperando que detectara la advertencia en mi voz.

Su respiración se aceleró, y me dedicó una mirada perversa, llena de lujuria, pero no dijo nada. Su lengua apareció entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos, haciéndome explotar por dentro.

No pude controlarme más.

Recorté el paso que nos separaba, y me incliné sobre ella, con mis ojos fijos en su boca, atrapé su húmedo labio inferior entre mis dientes, y lo saboreé, acariciándolo suavemente con mi lengua. Al mismo tiempo agarré su trasero con mis manos y la apreté contra mí. Su piel quemaba en mis manos. Sacudiéndome con una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, parecía que toda la sangre había ido a parar a mi polla, estaba tan excitado que dolía.

- Hummm… deliciosa – susurré al separarme de ella, mi cuerpo gritaba para que continuara besándola, para que la poseyera aquí, ahora.

Pero mi mente me devolvió a la realidad. Haciéndome recordar porque estaba desnuda y que no era por mí.

Y ahí lo sentí. Por primera vez en mi vida. Lo celos retorciéndome el estómago. La sensación era tan poderosa que dolía. Me sentí desconcertado. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación.

Me serví un Martini para calmarme, el alcohol quemó ligeramente mi garganta.

Sus ojos me miraban llenos de preguntas silenciosas. Por un segundo ella también me pareció vulnerable, confusa.

- Me muero por jugar contigo, nena. No puedes imaginar cuanto… pero mi amigo debe estar esperándote dentro. Y yo no le quito las chicas a mis amigos… aunque me muera de ganas. Ya escogiste esta noche, y por desgracia para mí yo no fui el afortunado.

Pude ver la decepción en su rostro, me sentí alagado, de que ella también me deseara, que sus provocaciones no fueran solo por lo que parecía una incapacidad total por su parte de dejar de coquetear y provocar al personal. Le sonreí.

Ella terminó su coca-cola de un trago, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y enseguida recupero la compostura. Después de decirme con voz fría que no pertenecía a nadie, y que ella no había dicho que quisiera jugar conmigo, se dio la vuelta alejándose de mí.

¡Joder!

La visión de su precioso culo desnudo contoneándose era la cosa más sexy que había visto en la vida, tuve que llevar mi mano hacia mi polla, porque realmente parecía que la sangre iba hacerla explotar. Mientras caminaba ella levantó su mano, enseñándome su dedo corazón.

¿Qué? Jamás, ninguna mujer, se había atrevido a hacerme eso.

Sentí un deseo incontrolable de zurrar ese precioso trasero, alguien tenía que enseñarle modales a esa niña descarada… la visión de mi fantasía me la puso imposiblemente más dura.

Pero de repente mis ojos fueron algo más allá.

Miré la puerta hacia la que se dirigía y una oleada de rabia me sacudió tan fuerte que sentí que mis músculos temblaban.

Bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ella volviera con ellos otra vez.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia ella. La detuve, sujetándola por la cintura. Me costaba respirar. El calor de su piel volvió a quemarme las manos.

Ella se giró mirándome enfadada. Le miré a los ojos, luchando contra mis deseos, sin entender que me hacía comportarme de esa manera.

Sus ojos perforaron los míos, haciendo temblar mis rodillas.

- ¿Quién eres?¿Que me estás haciendo? – le susurré, mientras mis manos, que parecían tener vida propia, empezaron a viajar por su piel, memorizando con avidez cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Su piel se erizó bajo mi tacto, durante un largo minuto ella continuó manteniendo su mirada gélida en mis ojos.

¡Joder! Nunca, ninguna mujer me había tratado así, yo siempre soy el que manda, el que pone las reglas, el que castiga. Tenía que derretir ese hielo.

De repente su furia parece convertirse en urgencia, rindiéndose, levantó las manos para enredarlas con fuerza en mi pelo.

Sentí el alivio, el poder familiar de tener el control. Conseguir que ella se entregara a mí, que se sometiera en todos los sentidos, era mi meta.

Enredé mi mano en su largo cabello, le di una vuelta en mi mano obligándole a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, para saborear su cuerpo. Pasé mi lengua por su clavícula y la deslicé, despacio, subiendo por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca. La invadí sin contemplaciones, con rabia y pasión, ella respondió de forma salvaje a mi beso, su lengua se enredó con la mía en una lucha de poder, me perdí en ella de una manera que jamás había sentido.

Cogí sus caderas haciendo que rodeara las mías con sus piernas, sentí el calor de su sexo filtrándose por mi ropa, la sentí justo en mi polla. La empotré contra la pared y la presioné con fuerza, sujetándola con el peso de mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo con avidez, dibujando sus curvas.

Y entonces escuché ruidos en el pasillo que me llevaron de vuelta al presente. Di un paso hacia atrás y la ayudé a bajar. Me quité la camiseta y se la entregue para que se cubriera.

Ella me miró con curiosidad y diversión, burlándose de mí con su mirada, recordándome que ellos ya la han visto desnuda, que la habían tenido antes que yo.

No pude controlar mis celos y le ordené que se la pusiera. Ella pareció sorprendida pero obedeció.

"Así me gusta pequeña"

Me dirigí a la barra y comprobé satisfecho que ella me seguía. Pero cuando su amiga y Edward aparecieron ella se detuvo.

Su amiga le propuso ir a casa de Edward.

No podía verlo, no podía soportarlo. A duras penas controlé el impulso de cogerla de las piernas y colocarla sobre mi hombro, de gritarles que ella era mía… lo controlé por que sabía que no lo era. Ella me lo había dejado muy claro hacía un rato, no le pertenecía a nadie.

Huí, como un maldito cobarde, para proteger mi orgullo, que se que se rompería en mil pedazos si ella desaparecía por esa puerta con ellos.

Saludé a Edward y me escondí dentro de casa.

~O~

Después de un momento en la puerta, tras la que no consigo escuchar nada, ya que está convenientemente insonorizada, subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Me sirvo un whisky y me apoyo en la ventana.

Al momento veo salir a Edward y a su amiga, dirigiéndose al volvo de él. Irene no está con ellos.

¿Se ha quedado?¿por mí?

Sin pensar bajo las escaleras volando. Apoyo un segundo las manos en la puerta. "¿Estás ahí nena?" Susurro para mí mismo.

Abro la puerta, y ella está justo ahí, delante de mi puerta.

El alivio que siento es liberador, ella se ha quedado por mí.

Sus ojos están llenos de dudas, de rendición, de alivio y comprendo que ella está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, esta fuerza inexplicable que nos atrae de forma inevitable.

Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, agradeciéndoselo en silencio. Cojo su mano y la conduzco hasta arriba. Ella me sigue sin decir nada, sumisa… hummm

La llevo hacia la habitación, a la mazmorra.

- Veamos hasta que punto te gusta jugar. No te asustes – Le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella me desafía en silencio, con su mirada, como si asustarla no fuera posible.

Enciendo la luz y nos introducimos en la habitación. Yo la observo a ella, ella examina la habitación con curiosidad y sorpresa.

- Si quieres salir corriendo este es el momento -. Le advierto.

Ella sonríe con malicia, provocándome.

- No me asustan tus juguetitos. Pero permíteme que dude de tu capacidad para doblegarme, aunque me encantaría ver como lo intentas.

Sé que debo de parecer un idiota con la boca abierta, mientras le miro perplejo, pero es que no puedo procesar la información.

- No es así como funciona esto – le digo.

- Me gustan hacer mis propias reglas. No me doblegaré sin luchar, si no me demuestras que eres digno de mi sumisión. Necesitaremos una palabra segura… los dos.

Le miro perplejo. Ella no se rendirá sin presentar batalla… pero conseguiré que se rinda, siento como una sonrisa de anticipación se dibuja en mi cara.

- De acuerdo. Mi palabra segura será eclipse, la tuya amanecer.

Ella sonríe. Y asiente con la cabeza.

- Me gustaría ducharme primero – me dice.

Asiento y le ofrezco mi mano. Acompañándola al fondo de la habitación.

Ella abre los ojos cuando ve el espacioso baño. Hay una gran bañera de hidromasaje en el centro, elevada, rodeada por unas escaleras de mármol negro. En varios sitios estratégicos hay esposas acolchadas incrustadas en la bañera. Ella se da cuenta.

- Hummm… bonito baño, muy acorde con la habitación – dice sonriendo.

Cierro la puerta y me mira interrogándome con los ojos.

- Permíteme – le susurro, mientras pongo a llenar la bañera.

Ella me mira, con sus enormes ojos, y no dice nada. Me acerco a su espalda y desabrocho el corsé que se había vuelto a poner. Despacio, deslizo mis dedos entre las cintas rozando su piel con mis dedos. Cada pequeño contacto es una descarga en mi cuerpo, su piel es adictiva, deslizo mis labios sobre su hombro, dejando húmedos besos por su piel expuesta, ella se estremece bajo mi contacto, un pequeño gemido se escapa de sus labios.

Cuando está desabrochado del todo lo dejo doblado sobre la silla. Deslizo mis manos por su estómago, acaricio con mis dedos la parte baja de su pecho, escucho como ella captura su respiración, expectante, inclina la espalda hacia atrás, sobre mi pecho, invitándome, pero lentamente retiro mis manos hacia abajo. Ella hace un sonido en protesta. Pero se calla cuando ve que me dirijo hacia sus pantalones.

Los desabrocho despacio y cuando están abiertos dibujo con mis dedos en límite de su cinturilla, deslizando un centímetro mis dedos para adentro. Coloco mis manos en sus caderas desnudas y las bajo lentamente por sus piernas, arrastrando el pantalón y el tanga con ellas. Me arrodillo tras ella y le ayudo a sacar los pies de allí. Puedo oler su delicioso sexo, y lucho contra el deseo de abrirla y saborearla.

A pesar de su actitud sumisa yo estoy alerta, sabiendo que ella puede actuar en cualquier momento por su cuenta, sabiendo que ella no me ha entregado el poder y tiene permiso para hacer lo que quiera.

Me incorporo lentamente, comiéndomela con los ojos, acariciando su suave piel, con mis dedos, la miro a través del gran espejo a nuestra derecha, su rostro está en trance, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Sonrío con suficiencia, orgulloso del efecto que tengo en ella.

La dirijo hacia la bañera, sube dos escalones y entonces la inclino hacia delante, ella apoya las manos sobre la bañera, la piel blanca y suave de su precioso culo está delante de mí, lo acaricio suavemente antes de darle un fuerte azote.

Ella grita, mirándome sobre su hombro, pero no pierde la posición, sus ojos brillan con lujuria, acaricio con cuidado la zona enrojecida.

Tomo aire, para no perder el control y hundirme en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Jamás me había costado tanto mantener a raya mis deseos… y eso que ella está colaborando…

- Al agua - ordeno.

- Lo que tú digas, señor – me dice con descaro, pretendiendo poner ojitos de niña buena, y consiguiendo parecer más perversa todavía.

Se sumerge en el agua y yo echo jabón, se crea una capa de espuma que no me permite ver su cuerpo. Deslizo mi mano bajo el agua, acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Ella se deja hacer, con los ojos cerrados, estoy esperanzado, parece una gran sumisa, cuanto más fácil de manejar se muestra más sencillo es para mí mantener el control. Sentir el poder que tengo sobre ella.

Me levanto para ir a buscar una toalla.

Siento un repentino tirón en mi camiseta, me resbalo, cayendo dentro de la bañera, sobre ella. Cuando saco la cabeza del agua la risa de Irene hace eco en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunto. Mientras me siento apoyado en el otro extremo de la bañera.

Tendría que estar enfadado… pero el sonido de su risa es sumamente contagioso. No puedo retener mi sonrisa.

- Mmm… - dice, mientras se retuerce y repta sobre mi cuerpo -. "Eso" es mi turno campeón.

Se acerca a mí, claramente divertida por mi desconcierto, roza su nariz con la mía, y acaricia suavemente sus labios con mis labios, soy totalmente consciente de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, ella se sienta sobre mis caderas y empieza a desabrocharme la camisa.

- Normalmente no suelo desnudarme hasta que mi chica ha tenido el primer orgasmo.

- Cielo, yo no soy tu chica, además, creo que puedo tener un orgasmos solo con ver estas abdominales – dice mientras abre mi camisa para deslizarla por mis brazos - ¡oh Dios! Estás buenísimo.

Ella desliza sus manos por mis pectorales, y se acerca todavía más, presionando sus preciosos pechos contra el mío. La sensación es deliciosa.

- Estás tan duro… me pregunto si estarás así en todas partes – dice, mientras sumerge su brazo en el agua, su mano va directamente a mi polla, y le da un apretón que me hace gemir.

Se incorpora un poco, sus preciosas tetas quedan delante de mi cara, sus manos se aferran a mi pelo y empuja mi cabeza hacia ellas, no puedo reclinar su invitación, atrapo un pezón entre mis labios, y succiono con avidez, mis manos sujetan sus pechos y paso de uno a otro, mordisqueando, chupando, disfrutando de sus duros pezones contra mi boca.

Esta chica me volverá loco… todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. Ella está controlándome a mí. Pero no puedo negar que me divierte y me excita.

Por mucho que disfrute su juego, no pienso ceder, la cojo de su cintura y la coloco debajo de mí, el agua se mueve con violencia entre nosotros, atrapo sus manos con fuerza y las sujeto con las esposas que hay en los extremos de la bañera.

- Voy a tener que sujetar estas manos para que se estén quietecitas… y sabes que tendré que castigarte por haberme tirado al agua ¿verdad?

Sonríe con picardía, y asiente con la cabeza.

- Si _señor_. Sé que he sido una chica mala.

Claramente se burla de lo que soy, de lo que hago, me juro a mi mismo que cuando termine la noche, y me llame señor lo hará con el debido respeto.

Me pongo de pie en la bañera, delante de ella, y me quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos empapados. Mi erección queda totalmente al descubierto, rebota delante de su cara.

- ¡Guau!- exclama.

Ella me está devorando con los ojos, y se relame los labios con deseo.

- ¿Quieres probarla pequeña? Me muero por silenciar esa boquita irrespetuosa con mi polla – realmente creo que jamás he deseando nada tanto antes.

Ella asiente, poniéndome carita de niña buena.

- Si señor – susurra, con voz ronca.

Me acerco a ella y coloco la punta entre sus labios, Dios, la sensación hace que me tambalee, ella juega con su lengua en mi glande, perfilando todos los bordes… le cojo del pelo y me deslizo en su boca despacio, hasta que está llena de ella y luego me retiro de nuevo despacio.

- ¡Oh, joder!… me encanta esa boquita…

Vuelvo a hundirme en ella, y empiezo a embestirla, cada vez mas rápido, mientras ella succiona y juguetea con su lengua y sus dientes. Mis ojos están fijos en sus labios llenos, viendo como mi erección entra y sale de su boca. Me está volviendo loco.

- ¡Joder nena! Lo haces tan bien.

Me lleva al límite, mas rápido de lo jamás he llegado, me retiro a regañadientes, no quiero correrme antes que ella. Me dedica una sonrisa complacida, consciente del placer que me ha dado. Caigo de rodillas en la bañera, y beso sus labios hinchados con pasión. Con un hambre voraz.

Deslizo mi mano entre sus piernas, e introduzco dos dedos en su sexo, con violencia, su interior está resbaladizo y cálido, se estremece bajo mi cuerpo y grita de placer entre mis labios. No puedo esperar para hundir mi polla dentro de ella.

Pero no aquí. Aquí no puedo verla.

Desato con urgencia sus muñecas y la saco en brazos de la bañera. Nuestros cuerpos van dejando un reguero de agua a nuestro paso.

Entramos en la habitación y la lanzo sobre el diván, la miro con hambre, sus ojos están nublados por la excitación. Ella está sentada.

Cojo sus pies y los ato uno a cada extremo del diván, ella se deja hacer. Sus piernas quedan totalmente abiertas, su sexo expuesto, rosado y jugoso ante mis ojos.

Me arrodillo ante ella, y la observo con detenimiento, paso mi mano lentamente por sus piernas, sus caderas, sus ingles, hasta llegar a su sexo, lo acaricio de forma superficial, sin llegar a hundirme entre sus pliegues, ella me mira expectante, mordiéndose el labio. Lo acaricio de nuevo con suavidad y entonces elevo mi mano y la dejo caer con fuerza justo encima de su clítoris.

El sonido del golpe se une a su gemido. Me mira con furia y deseo, vuelvo a repetir el golpe sobre su parte más sensible, que rápidamente empieza a enrojecerse.

- Estoy deseando saborearte, nena – le digo mientras me inclino hacia sus pliegues. Con mis manos aparto la piel de su sexo y la empujo un poco hacia arriba, su entrada y su clítoris más expuestos todavía. Lo devoro con mis ojos.

Ella se sonroja levemente, posiblemente al sentirse tan expuesta, yo le sonrío con malicia.

- Mmm… es precioso cariño, me está llamando para que lo devore… ¿quieres que te devore preciosa?

- Sí – susurra, con urgencia.

- ¡Suplícamelo! – le ordeno, mientras soplo un poco encima de su sexo, ella se estremece.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta furiosa.

- ¡Pídemelo con educación! Y no me hagas repetirlo o tendré que castigarse.

Ella se muerde el labio, furiosa, y no dice nada.

Yo coloco un dedo sobre su entrada, sin llegar a introducirlo y hago perezosos círculos sobre ella, luego con un ligero roce llego hasta su clítoris, sin hacer presión sobre él, solo un delicado toque.

Ella inclina su cuerpo hacia arriba, para presionarlo sobre mi mano y yo la retiro. Mientras niego con la cabeza.

Sus manos vuelan hacia su sexo pero yo las detengo.

- No – le susurro con una sonrisa.

Me pongo de pie y cojo las cintas de seda que cuelgan de la pared y ato sus manos juntas, luego estiro de la cinta, que está pasada por una pequeña polea encima de nuestras cabezas, y sus brazos se estiran completamente hacia arriba.

Con ese movimiento sus pechos se alzan un poco, invitándome, voy hasta ellos colocando mi rodilla sobre su sexo y lo presiono un poco mientras me inclino para saborear sus preciosas tetas. Doy un pequeño mordisco y succiono cada unos de sus pezones, que se endurecen todavía más entre mis labios, antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

- jodidamente deliciosa… - susurro, mientras doy tres pasos hacia atrás para poder observarla atada sobre mi diván - … y jodidamente preciosa. De verdad que estoy deseando hundir mi lengua en tu precioso sexo y mordisquearte hasta sentir palpitar tu clítoris entre mi labios.

Vuelvo a arrodillarme ante ella, me mira con desesperación y esperanza en sus ojos. Deslizo mis manos por sus ingles y vuelvo a abrir su carne. Le miro a los ojos, levantando una ceja, dejándole ver que sigo esperando.

- Por favor – susurra de forma entrecortada, rindiéndose – por favor chúpame… señor.

Gimo con satisfacción, sintiendo que la adrenalina del poder sacude mi cuerpo y hace temblar mi polla.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí nena.

Me acerco despacio, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos y atrapo todos los pliegues de su sexo entre mis labios, succionándolos.

¡Joder! Adoro su sabor, salado y excitante, sus jugos inundan mi boca despertando un hambre salvaje en mí, deslizo mi lengua a lo largo de su sexo, y vuelvo a bajar centrándome en su entrada mientras con mi dedo acaricio su clítoris.

Sus gemidos inundan la habitación. Y empieza a mover sus caderas contra mi boca. La devoro como si fuera un manjar del que jamás tendría suficiente.

Deslizo mi lengua hacia su clítoris, lo mordisqueo dando golpecitos con mi lengua antes de llevarme toda su carne a mi labios y succionar.

Introduzco dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, y la envisto con fuerzas mientras sigo trabajando con mi boca.

Siento como su cuerpo se tensa, y su vagina empieza a palpitar con furia, presionando mis dedos dentro de ella.

Un grito desgarrador se escapa de su garganta, mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, mientras su orgasmos hace que toda su piel se erice. Sus jugos empiezan a resbalar entre mis dedos, cuando sus cuerpo deja de colapsarme dentro de ella los retiro y succiono con avidez su sexo, bebo cada gota de su excitación.

Cuando su respiración se calma un poco alzo la cabeza. Observo su expresión agotada, respira con los labios hinchados y entre abiertos, sus ojos están vidriosos con la vista algo perdida.

- Estás jodidamente preciosa cuando te corres.

Trepo por su cuerpo y hundo mi lengua entre sus labios, ella responde a mi beso con urgencia y pasión. No puedo esperar ni un segundo más y me introduzco con fuerza dentro de ella.

Gritamos juntos de placer.

La sensación de su sexo envolviéndome quema mi polla. Es indescriptible, mi cuerpo se estremece de arriba abajo.

Dejo sus labios y cojo sus caderas entre mis manos. Observo como la penetro, despacio, con calma, mirando como mi larga polla desaparece dentro de su sexo hinchado y hambriento hasta que desaparece y entonces la retiro despacio, disfrutando de cada roce de su interior sobre mi hipersensible piel.

Todo alrededor desaparece, las sensaciones me hacen perder la noción de todo lo demás, todo se concentra en el punto de nuestra unión, la envisto despacio una y otra vez, mientras nuestros gemidos acompañan nuestros movimientos.

La sensación se vuelve una tortura, mi cuerpo clama por explotar, mi urgencia me hace empujar cada vez con más fuerza, mientras con una mano muevo sus caderas hacia mí y con la otra acaricio su hinchado clítoris.

Nuestros movimientos, nuestros gritos se vuelven salvajes y cuando siento que las paredes de sus sexo presionan el mío no lo aguanto más y me derramo dentro de ella, el placer es exquisito, total, embriagador… indescriptible.

Se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza cuelga hacia atrás la habitación da vueltas ante mis ojos y tengo que cerrarlos. La envisto por última vez con todas mis fuerzas, hasta quedarme colapsado totalmente dentro de ella. Me derrumbo sobre su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, para poder recuperar el aliento, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizan, mientras intentamos recuperar de forma sincronizada, el aliento.

Unos segundos después, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para moverme, la libero de sus ataduras, ella se encoje en el diván con los ojos cerrados, yo me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo, envolviéndola con mi cuerpo. Negándome a dejarla ir, sintiéndola por primera vez frágil entre mis brazos.

No quiero volver a la realidad, nunca.

Siento como se relaja entre mis brazos, mientras apoya sus manos en mi pecho, antes de quedarme dormido.


	4. 4

**Hola chicas! perdonar la tardanza, ha sido un mes muy movidito para mi, Semana Santa, niños malitos, visitas de amigas Crepusculeras, Rob vino a Barcelona y lo tuve a un metro durante mas de cinco minutos (AAAAhhhh!) y luego la "spanish revolution"...**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo mas... o el último, todavía no se que hacer... (si fuera el último prometo un epílogo!)**

**Un beso y gracias a todas por leerme, y un beso enorme a todas las que comentan, vuestras palabras son un regalo muy importante para mí.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX ****XXXX XXXX XXXX ****XXXX XXXX XXXX ****XXXX XXXX XXXX ****XXXX XXXX XXXX**

- Pov Bella -

Un cosquilleo cálido recorriendo mi espalda me saca de mi sueño lentamente, me estremezco bajo la suave sensación. Lo primero que siento es la calidez de otro cuerpo contra el mío, luego algo menos grato, el duro suelo contra uno de mis costados.

Abro los ojos, desorientada, y no puedo creer lo que veo, debo de estar soñando todavía. Los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo están a escasa distancia de mi cara y no es que me haya dormido con una revista con sus fotos en mis brazos – como ha pasado en más de una ocasión – es que él está aquí conmigo, en carne y hueso.

Poco a poco voy recordando lo que ha pasado. Al mismo tiempo soy consciente de mi desnudez, de que mis piernas están enredadas en las suyas, mi cabeza descansa en uno de sus brazos – el que está acariciando mi espalda – y una sonrisa torcida suya dispara mi corazón, haciendo que mis mejillas me quemen.

- Hola preciosa – susurra. Y aparta un mechón de mi cara con un dedo de su otra mano. Luego desliza su mano dibujando el contorno de mi mejilla.

- Hola – digo, avergonzada.

El reverso de su mano baja por mi garganta y termina dibujando el contorno de mi pecho con un dedo, mi pezón crece bajo su tacto y él sonríe satisfecho.

A pesar de que estar en sus brazos es el paraíso me remuevo incómoda, el suelo está duro.

- ¿Estás incómoda? – me pregunta.

Yo me muerdo el labio, y asiento mientras me recoloco un poco contra su cuerpo, el se inclina y besa con ternura mis labios, apenas un roce.

- Mi apartamento está aquí al lado, tengo una cama mucho más cómoda que esta moqueta ¿querrías acompañarme?

Yo le miro con los ojos como platos, Dios, tengo que despejarme o empezará a pensar que soy idiota. Quiere que vaya a su apartamento… bueno supongo que quieres ir conmigo y con Irene. La idea me molesta un poco, aunque ha sido divertido ahora no me apetece nada compartirlo ¿Qué pensará de mí después de lo de anoche? Me digo a mi misma que no tengo que pensar eso ahora. Y de repente me doy cuenta de que estamos solos.

- ¿Dónde está Irene? – le pregunto, mientras me incorporo y doy un vistazo a nuestro alrededor. No la encuentro, aunque veo su ropa tirada en el suelo. Cuando vuelvo la mirada mis ojos se quedan clavados en su cuerpo desnudo, en la erección que presiona mi pierna.

- No la he visto salir, pero me ha despertado la puerta de fuera. Habrá ido al baño.

Levanto la vista de nuevo hacia su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa cruza su cara, creo que es muy consciente de que estoy confundida, y eso le divierte, ya no me siento tan valiente como anoche, y mi lado más tímido está tomando el control, haciéndome sonrojar una y otra vez.

Muevo las piernas y aprieto su erección sin querer, él gime y estrecha un poco los ojos, se pone de lado y se aprieta más a mí, agarrando mi pierna con su mano, y moviéndose contra ella. Se me escapa un gemido y mi cuerpo reacciona, se despierta, una de mis manos viaja hacia sus nalgas y lo insto a acercarse más a mí. Sus ojos no abandonan los míos en ningún momento, su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente y sus ojos empiezan a brillar por la excitación, seguramente igual que los míos.

Sus labios vuelven a mis labios, y me besa lentamente, haciéndome saborear cada roce, sus manos me acarician despacio, viajando por mi cuerpo con una suave presión, encendiéndome allí por donde pasan. Siento su lengua contra mis labios, y la mía sale a su encuentro, nos besamos despacio e intensamente. Me derrito entre sus brazos. Su ternura me abruma, una corriente eléctrica eriza el vello de mi cuerpo.

Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos, mientras se muerde el labio.

- Vámonos ya, o acabaré follándote en el suelo… – me susurra.

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo, quiero que me folle donde sea, pero que lo haga. Soy muy consciente de que a pesar de todo lo de anoche, todavía no lo hemos hecho. Pero me incorporo a su lado, la idea de ir a su casa me gusta.

Mientras nos vestimos él no aparta la vista de mi, ni yo puedo apartarla de él, observo como acomoda su erección dentro de su ajustado pantalón. Yo le sonrío divertida.

- Me va a quedar marca otra vez – me dice correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

Cojo la ropa de Irene del suelo y me dirijo a la puerta. Él extiende su mano hacia la mía y me aferro a ella, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Cuando salimos fuera nos encontramos a Irene y el camarero caminando hacia la barra. El camarero va sin camiseta por lo que deduzco que la que lleva Irene puesta es de él.

Cuando nos ve, ella se detiene.

- Estás aquí – le digo, intentando esconder mi curiosidad, aquí ha pasado algo, ella está colorada, y reconozco la mirada de excitación en sus ojos, hemos interrumpido algo -. Vamos a su casa – le digo, haciendo un gesto hacia Edward, mientras le entrego su ropa.

Se oye una puerta, y el camarero desaparece, veo miedo y pena en los ojos de Irene.

- No… yo… yo no voy, marcharos. Me vestiré y pediré un taxi.

- ¿Segura? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada, se ve confusa y triste, definitivamente ha pasado algo con el camarero.

- Sí, tranquila, marcharos de verdad – me dice, pidiéndome comprensión con la mirada.

- De acuerdo – digo asintiendo, y conteniendo mis ganas de interrogarla.

- Pasarlo bien – me dice, forzando una sonrisa.

De repente yo dudo. ¿Él querrá estar solo conmigo?

Edward asiente y aprieta mi mano, contestando mis pensamientos, tira de mí hacia la puerta.

Nos dirigimos hacia un Volvo, debe de ser su coche, me sujeta la puerta para que pase y luego va hacia el lado del conductor.

Se enciende el equipo de música y Muse inunda el coche con mi canción favorita, Feeling good. Él empieza a cantar la canción y yo le observo con una sonrisa, él me dirige miradas fugaces de vez en cuando, sonriéndome también.

A solo unas manzanas vuelve a aparcar el coche, el viaje ha durado una canción, su mano está todo el rato en mi cintura guiándome, cuando entramos al ascensor me apoyo contra el espejo para esperar, cuando la puerta se cierra él se vuelve hacia mí, despacio, con los ojos ardiendo en los míos, se cierne sobre mí, como un cazador intimidando a su presa, mi corazón se dispara, él se queda a escasos milímetros de mis labios con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, su cálido aliento eriza mi piel, me alzo sobre mis pies buscando sus labios, él se retira un poco, con una sonrisa burlona, yo tiro la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo mirarle a los ojos pero él se mueve conmigo y por fin me besa, asalta mi boca, su lengua busca la mía y se mueve despacio pero exigente, saboreándome.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y se vuelve a cerrar detrás de nosotros pero él continua besándome.

De pronto el ascensor se mueve hacia arriba. Él levanta la cabeza y me mira confundido un segundo, luego sonríe.

- Ops – dice con gesto travieso – ponte delante de mí por favor, no quiero que un vecino me vea así.

Bajo la mirada y contemplo su evidente erección, me muerdo el labio.

Él desliza sus brazos por mi cintura y me da la vuelta poniéndome delante. Luego me da un rápido beso en los labios y me gira, sin soltar mi cintura.

Yo me rio mientras le digo:

- Esto también es sospechoso.

- Mas valen sospechas que evidencias – susurra en mi oído.

Yo me presiono mas contra él, frotando su erección con mi trasero, él gime en mi oído justo cuando se abre la puerta. Hemos subido tres pisos.

Siento como se tensa detrás de mí, yo por mi parte no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Un señor calvo, con equipación completa de hacer footing y auriculares en las orejas entra en el ascensor, hace un gesto con la cabeza en modo de saludo y se gira hacia la puerta dándonos la espalda. La música suena alta del ipod que lleva sujeto a su antebrazo.

Es imposible que nos escuche.

Mientras bajamos de nuevo yo deslizo mi mano hacia atrás y acaricio su abultado pantalón. Él se aprieta más a mí.

- Estate quietecita o no respondo.

Como respuesta aprieto mas fuerte y él me recompensa con un nuevo gemido. La puerta se abre y el señor se baja sin decir nada, Edward se inclina y vuelve a marcar su piso, después se gira y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres una chica muy mala – me recrimina.

Yo sonrió y me muerdo el labio. Me besa con urgencia deslizando una mano bajo mi falda acariciándome a través de mis bragas. Yo me presiono contra él y le cojo del pelo con fuerza.

Cuando volvemos a llegar a su piso me arrastra fuera del ascensor, sin abandonar mi boca. Camino de espaldas mientras él me guía hacia la puerta, sin dejar de besarme saca las llaves de su bolsillo y después de varios intentos abre la puerta.

Entramos y escucho como se cierra de golpe, seguidamente nos estrellamos contra ella mientras él levanta mi camiseta y con facilidad desabrocha mi sujetador y libera mis pechos.

Oh Dios, la sensación de su boca devorando mis pezones me hace estremecer de placer, mientras con la mano presiona mi otro pecho con fuerza. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndome perdida en las sensaciones. Cautivada por el hambre que veo en sus ojos.

- Joder, eres deliciosa – gime con voz ronca mientras hace camino con su lengua entre mis pechos, subiendo por mi garganta, hasta llegar a mi labios. Yo los abro y mi lengua sale al encuentro de la suya, ahora me besa despacio y profundo, saboreando cada movimiento mientras sus manos acarician mis caderas y mi estómago.

Se separa de mí y frota su nariz con la mía.

- Estamos tan cerca… ¿crees que podríamos llegar a la cama?

Yo me rio mientras intento recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración.

- Podemos intentarlo.

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca y se separa de mí cogiendo mi mano, yo me vuelvo a cubrir con mi camiseta y él me frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, sigue caminando hacia su habitación. El apartamento no es muy grande aunque no le presto mucha atención, ya que soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él.

Su dormitorio está lleno de carteles de conciertos, hay una estantería con un moderno equipo de música y un tocadiscos, y muchos cd's discos y libros, apilados de cualquier manera. Hay varias guitarras, una en el sofá de cuero negro que hay a la izquierda, dos más apoyadas en la pared. Una cama enorme ocupa el centro de la habitación cubierta con un edredón negro con el símbolo de ying yang en el centro. Hay varios papeles desperdigados por la cama. La habitación es masculina, algo caótica y acogedora.

Suelta mi mano y recoge los papeles, dejándolos en una pequeña mesa que hay al lado del sofá.

Luego se acerca a la cadena de música, coge un ipod y lo conecta. Empieza a sonar una canción muy sexy, él me sonríe con malicia.

- Mmm… muy sugerente ¿qué es? – pregunto.

- Pony de Ginuwine – dice, mientras camina hacia mí.

- quiero desnudarte, estate quietecita por favor – me pide con voz ronca.

Me levanta los brazos y desliza mi camiseta despacio por mi cuerpo, quemándome con su mirada. Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por la piel de mis brazos, erizándose bajo su ligero toque, sujeta mis manos y las baja de nuevo.

- Me encanta como tu piel reacciona bajo mis dedos – susurra.

Su voz y sus palabras me excitan, quiero tocarlo, alargo mis manos hacia su pecho pero él me detiene.

- ¡Quieta! – ordena, de forma autoritaria, deteniendo sus movimientos. Su mirada de advertencia sacude mi cuerpo con un estremecimiento de placer, que termina justo en las terminaciones nerviosas dentro de mi sexo, siento como la humedad aumenta en mi ropa interior.

Obedezco.

Desliza los tirantes de mi sujetador, que ya está desabrochado, por mis brazos, descubriendo mis pechos, lo lanza hacia el sofá y clava su mirada en mi cuerpo, la siento como una caricia, de nuevo, usa la yema de sus dedos, para deslizarlos por mi piel, suave como una pluma, sube por mi estómago hasta dibujar el contorno de mi pecho para llegar al fin a mis pezones, que han crecido reclamando su atención, da una vuelta perezosa por ellos y tras un rápido pellizco sus manos vuelven hacia abajo, lentamente, recorriendo mi cintura y juntándose bajo mi ombligo.

- Tienes una piel tan suave, podría pasarme la vida tocándote.

Introduce sus dedos índices por la cinturilla de la falda, desabrocha la cremallera y la desliza por mis piernas, arrodillándose delante de mí. Me quita los zapatos y luego la falda, con sus manos en mi piel recorriendo mis piernas, sube de nuevo despacio hasta llegar a mis bragas. Vuelve a repetir sus movimientos, estoy completamente desnuda y él sigue arrodillado ante mi, se queda frente a mi sexo, lo mira y sopla en él y luego me mira a los ojos desde abajo, con una sonrisa torcida, coge mi pie y lo apoya sobre el colchón de su cama, exponiéndome totalmente ante su ardiente mirada. Sus dedos se deslizan por la parte interior de mis piernas, hasta llegar al final de mis muslos. Un escalofrío me recorre, él continua con su suave toque y sus dedos pasan lentamente por encima de mi sexo. Un gemido se escapa de mis labios. Mi piel está erizada e hipersensible de la cabeza a los pies, sus ligeras caricias, que casi no me tocan, me están volviendo loca de anticipación, mi piel suplica por la suya, el vacio en mi interior ruge, reclamando ser llenada de una vez, ya no puedo más con esta tortura…

- Edward, por favor, te lo suplico.

Él alza su mirada hacia mí, y se incorpora despacio, deslizando sus manos por mi piel mientras sube.

- ¿Qué quieres, preciosa?

- A ti – susurro – dentro de mí, ahora.

Me mira con su sonrisa torcida, visiblemente satisfecho por mi reacción, por mi desesperación. Se acerca a mis labios. Despacio, su lengua lame mi labio inferior tentándome. Yo le asalto. Pegando mi cuerpo al suyo me lanzo a su boca hundiéndome en ella tomando el control. Por fin sus manos presionan mi piel con fuerza, apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras planta batalla en mi boca, mis manos vuelan a su camiseta, a sus pantalones, él me ayuda a desnudarle mientras su respiración se acelera acompañando a la mía, su mirada divertida, por mi desesperación por tocarle, ha desaparecido cambiando a pasión y necesidad.

Me sujeta de las caderas y me sube a su cuerpo, yo envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas. Sus manos se entierran en mi pelo mientras seguimos besándonos profundamente. Me muevo, acomodando su pene entre mis pliegues, que roza mi clítoris y me muevo sobre él.

El gime en mi boca.

Con cuidado me deposita en la cama, tendiéndose sobre mí, y sin previo aviso me penetra con fuerza, hasta el fondo.

Gemimos al unísono. El clava sus ojos en los míos, sin moverse dentro de mí, siento como mi cuerpo se amolda a su longitud, me estremezco ante su invasión, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de su hermosos ojos verdes, parece que estén viendo mi alma, y yo me abro a él, metafóricamente además de lo obvio, perdiéndome en su mirada completamente. Enlaza sus dedos con los míos, sosteniendo mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Tras unos segundo Edward se empieza a retirar lentamente de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir cada uno de los roces de su glande en mi interior, joder, jamás pensé que podía ser tan sensible, que podía sentir tanto con una penetración… él va retrocediendo hasta que casi me vacía del todo, contengo el aire, y entonces él vuelve a envestirme con fuerza. Esta vez alzo mi cadera para abarcarlo mejor. Volvemos a gritar. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo mientras me invaden las sensaciones. Pero enseguida vuelvo a abrirlos y clavarlos en los suyos. Estoy al borde del orgasmo. Siento el cosquilleo de mi piel, mis piernas temblorosas, siento como una bola de fuego se forma en mi vientre, a punto de explotar.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Bella… me encanta estar dentro de ti, me estás quemando… - dice con voz ahogada.

- Me estás consumiendo – susurro yo en respuesta, mientras arqueo mi cuerpo ante su nueva retirada.

El continua envistiendo lentamente, deteniéndose siempre unos segundos cuando está en lo más profundo de mi interior, parece que esté controlando mi liberación, cada vez que parece que no puedo más él se detiene, y mi deseo se multiplica.

Cuando estoy a punto de suplicarle aumenta el ritmo, su cadera golpea mi cuerpo una y otra vez y yo no puedo contener mis gritos, hasta que me hace estallar en el orgasmo más salvaje de mi vida, mi cuerpo se convulsiona a mi alrededor, succionando su polla, y él se corre conmigo, se une a mis gritos y a mi placer.

Cuando todo termina él se deja caer sobre mí, sin salir de mi interior, su cabeza descansa junto a la mía su fuerte respiración golpea mi cuello, justo antes de besarlo.

- ¿Te estoy aplastando?

- Estoy bien – contesto – mejor que bien, estoy en la gloria.

El ríe pero aun así termina retirándose de mí y se desplaza a un lado, me acerca a su cuerpo. Yo apoyo mis brazos sobre su pecho y coloco mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, él me envuelve firmemente con sus brazos, jamás me he sentido tan a gusto, tan protegida… un pensamiento se cruza por mi mente, mientras mis músculos se relajan y empiezo a sentir que el sueño me lleva: es mi lugar favorito del mundo.

- Es tan extraño, jamás me había sentido así, es como si tu cuerpo estuviera hecho para el mío – susurra él con un hilo de voz, antes de besarme el cabello y quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.


	5. 5

*Editado 16/06/2011- para correcciones ortográficas.

**_Bueno chicas, y aquí va el último capítulo._**

**_stel36, Flopi, LuluuPattinson, CuppyCaqe, lmabt, Monii-lunadawn, isa-21 y laubellacullen94. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos ¡Espero veros de nuevo! _**

**_Gracias muy especiales a Irene, la playfulgirl que inspiró esta historia. Nena, ¡eres mi musa! Te quiero._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

* * *

- Pov Irene-

Hummm, acabo de despertarme. Mantengo los ojos cerrados.

El cuerpo de mi camarero - ¡mierda! Debería haberle preguntado cómo se llama – está encajado completamente al mío. Puedo sentir cada centímetro de su piel desnuda y caliente contra mi espalda, su mano está descansando sobre mis pechos. Una oleada de deseo me sacude, erizando mi piel. Mis pezones se endurecen contra su laxa palma.

Estoy exhausta y me siento perezosa, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me abruman. Y yo no soy nada fácil de abrumar…

Al principio, cuando vi la habitación y comprendí que era lo que le gustaba, me rebelé, quise dejarle claro que no sería fácil dominarme, por mucho que la idea me excitara. Siempre me ha gustado llevar la iniciativa, hacer perder el control a los hombres.

Pero desde el momento en que él dominó la situación, desde que me desnudó, provocándome, quemándome con sus expertas manos, tentando mi piel para ponerme a mil sin llegar a tocar las partes de mí que más lo deseaban, comprendí que resistirme a su poder iba a ser difícil, que en realidad no lo deseaba. Intente hacerlo, jugué con él, me burlé, provocándolo intentando manejar también la situación.

Pero al final me abandoné a la extraña necesidad de seguir sus instrucciones sin cuestionarlas, de complacerle. Su presencia, las sensaciones que proporcionaba a mi cuerpo, me desbordaban.

Me entregué por completo. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Y eso me confundía.

Ahora, mientras sentía la extraña, y nueva para mi, sensación de cobijo estando en sus brazos, luchaba contra la costumbre arraigada en mi de huir de entre los brazos de mis amantes.

Al fin me decido a abrir los ojos. Por una pequeña ventana entra la luz del día ¿Qué hora será? Y entonces la realidad me golpea, hoy por la noche tengo que coger un avión. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, y me concentro en memorizar este momento, su cálida piel contra la mía, su mano llena de mis pechos, rememoro ese momento perfecto en que su enorme polla me embestía gloriosamente mientras yo estaba atada de manos y pies... humm, mejor lo rememoro en otro momento, empiezo a sentirme húmida y palpitante e inconscientemente hago planes para quedarme un poco mas… me despido interiormente de él, tras un profundo suspiro empiezo a moverme con cuidado para salir del cepo de sus brazos y piernas, va a ser difícil escapar sin despertarlo.

Tras unos segundos de sigilosa lucha me rindo, es imposible huir de la fuerza de sus brazos, está aferrado a mí como si yo fuera una tabla de salvación en un naufragio. El continua dormido, inmóvil y con respiración acompasada… pero me doy cuenta que hay una parte de su cuerpo, presionando mi trasero, que se a desperezado rotundamente. _Irene, no pienses en su polla ahora, tienes que irte._ Me digo a mi misma.

Me retuerzo entre sus brazos para ponerme de cara a él.

El muy cabrón está despierto y parece divertido por mi intento fallido de escapismo.

- Bueno días, nena ¿ibas a algún sitio?

Sus ojos azules se pueblan de adorable arruguitas de la risa, y mi enfado se evapora, siento una sonrisa traidora y tonta en mi cara cuando ya es demasiado tarde para contenerla de forma natural.

- Tengo que irme, grandullón.

- No quiero que te vayas… - confiesa con dulzura, aunque sus ojos empiezan a mirarme con deseo -. Quiero jugar más contigo – presiona su polla contra mi estómago para darle más énfasis a sus palabras y sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda hasta darle un buen apretón a mi trasero.

Joder, hay una parte de mi cuerpo que está totalmente de acuerdo con él. Esto va a ser difícil.

- Créeme, a mí también me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo, pero mañana a las 5 de la mañana regreso a Madrid, tengo que recoger las cosas de mi hotel y no tengo ni idea de la hora que es… pero teniendo en cuenta lo larga que fue la noche tiene que ser tarde.

Su preciosa sonrisa se borra de su cara, y parece triste. Me asombro de que esta mañana sus emociones se lean tan claramente en su rostro, no lleva máscaras y eso me desarma, me siento tan mal por haberle hecho perder esa sonrisa…

Su expresión cambia, pensativo y dice:

- Bueno ¿y en qué hotel estás?

- En el Stanley Hause.

Se le ilumina la cara.

- Conozco al dueño… si te parece bien, podría arreglarlo para que te permitiera recoger por la tarde y podrías traer las cosas aquí hasta la hora de irte. Las de tu amiga también, por supuesto. Y cuando cierre el bar os llevo al aeropuerto.

Le miro con los ojos entornados un momento, sopesando su propuesta, y en seguida una traviesa sonrisa se extiende por mi cara.

- Vaya… realmente parece que tienes ganas de seguir jugando.

Deslizo mi mano por su estómago hasta llegar hasta su polla. La siento palpitar contra mis dedos.

Él pega un brinco y levanta una ceja divertido.

- ¿Me tomo esto como un sí?

- Déjame consultarlo con Bella.

- Me parece bien… pero creo que buscas el móvil en el sitio equivocado.

Le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me levanto y entro al baño, en busca de mi teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – me susurra una Bella somnolienta.

- ¡Hola guapa! ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Hummm… todavía no ha terminado ¿verdad? No quiero que sea de día…

- Pues me temo que son ya las 12, cariño – le digo riéndome.

- ¿Qué? – Exclama, su voz se despeja de repente - Tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas del hotel ¿Estás allí? – vuelve a susurrar.

- No, me quedé con… - hago una pausa, ¡mierda! Tengo que encontrar la manera de enterarme de su nombre sin tener que preguntárselo – con mi camarero grandullón.

- Hummm ya me lo imaginé anoche. Bueno, tenemos que ir para allá o llamar al hotel…

- No te preocupes, él… - interrumpo la frase - ¡Oye! ¿Estás con Edward?

- Sí.

- ¿Está despierto?

- Ahora sí, le he despertado cuando he gritado – dice con voz arrepentida, aunque después escucho una risita.

- Céntrate, Bella, podrías preguntarle como coño se llama el camarero… me gusta llamarle grandullón – o señor, pienso para mis adentros - pero estaría bien saber su nombre.

La escucho preguntárselo y a Edward reírse antes de decir su nombre.

- Ok, lo he escuchado. Pues… Emmett – me resulta extraño usar su nombre - me ha dicho que conoce al dueño del hotel, y que podía conseguir que nos dejaran ir por la tarde a recoger las cosas y traerlas a su casa, y que nos podemos quedar aquí hasta la hora del vuelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Genial!

- Bueno, nos vamos mensajeando cuando tengamos novedades de lo que hacemos… ahora parece que tenemos la cabeza en otra parte – le digo divertida.

- humm… esto… sí, definitivamente en otra parte – dice, mientras contiene un jadeo.

Yo me río y me despido de ella. Cojo la camiseta que Emmett me dejó anoche, que descansa en la extraña silla, junto a mi ropa, y me la pongo por encima.

Salgo a la sala, no hay nadie, voy más allá y sigo el sonido y el olor delicioso que proviene de la cocina.

Tengo ante mis ojos lo que parece una aparición. La visión más sexy de mi vida, toda una fantasía sexual hecha realidad… Emmett está cocinando, parecen tortitas, y lleva puesto solo un delantal, su perfecto culo está al descubierto. Siento una contracción en mi bajo vientre, me acerco sigilosa y encajo mi cuerpo en su espalda, apoyando mis manos en su impresionante trasero.

- ¿Me estás haciendo el desayuno, cariño? - le pregunto.

Deslizo mis manos a través de sus caderas hasta llegar a su polla, que está en estado de reposo, aunque inmediatamente la siento crecer entre mis manos, al mismo tiempo que presiono mis caderas contra él.

- Humm… estoy preparando el primer plato del desayuno, tú serás el segundo… aunque estoy planteándome cambiar el orden de los platos.

Saca la tortita que hay en la sartén y coge un cachito, se da la vuelta despacio, y me introduce la tortita en la boca.

- ¡Mmm! Deliciosa – digo.

Subo la mirada hacia su rostro, sus ojos arden en los míos, él me coge el trasero y me empuja contra su cuerpo, presiona su ya imponente erección contra mi estómago y arrasa mis labios, invade mi boca con su lengua en un beso demoledor, que hace que me tiemblen hasta las piernas. Me enciende por dentro.

Mis manos viajan por su cuerpo hambrientas por recorrer la fuerza de sus músculos, él me impulsa hacia arriba y me monta directamente sobre su polla, llenándome por completo de una sola estocada.

Gritamos al unísono.

Camina conmigo empalada en su cuerpo hasta el mármol despejado y me sienta, sin salir de mí, una vez allí se retira muy despacio, casi hasta salir, sólo para volver a envestir con fuerza. Con sus manos coge mis piernas, que estaban rodeando su cintura y las sujeta abiertas mientras continúa embistiéndome. Yo echo mis brazos hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

- Me encanta ver cómo te follo – susurra con voz ronca.

- Me encanta cómo me follas – contesto entre gemidos.

Se inclina, succiona y mordisquea mis pezones, alternándolos, mientras sigue embistiendo a un ritmo lento pero rotundo, que me lleva al cielo a una velocidad de vértigo, grito cuando el orgasmo arrasa mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

- ¡Joder! – grito sin poder evitarlo, él sonríe malicioso y se retira de mí.

Me coge de la cintura y me baja al suelo, vuelve a besarme sin dejarme recuperar el aliento.

- De rodillas - me ordena.

Yo obedezco, él sujeta su polla con una de sus manos y acaricia mis labios con ella.

- Abre la boca - dice, su tono autoritario me pone a cien -. Tú no te muevas - dice, obedezco.

Él coge mi cabeza entre sus manos, cogiéndome del pelo con fuerza, y empieza a moverse en mi boca. Yo observo su rostro, sus ojos estrechados por el placer brillan con una mirada maliciosa, sus carnosos labios están semiabiertos, mientras su respiración es entrecortada.

- ¡Dios! estás tan preciosa con mi polla en la boca.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, poniendo mi piel de gallina.

Él coge mi pelo y empuja más profundo, su polla toca mi garganta por unos segundos, impidiéndome respirar, luego vuelve a retroceder, mientras un gruñido de placer se escapa de sus labios.

Estira de mi pelo para ponerme de pie, después me coge de las caderas me gira y me inclina sobre la encimera de la barra americana, tumbándome sobre ella, sube una de mis rodillas apoyándola en el frío mármol, mi otro pie está en el suelo, de puntillas.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? … - pregunta - este culo tuyo me vuelve loco, quiero verlo sonrojarse para mí. Voy a azotarte, cariño.

- Sí, por favor – susurro, lo estoy deseando.

- Sí, por favor….

- Por favor, señor.

Oigo un gruñidito de satisfacción salir de su garganta antes de que su mano caiga implacable sobre mí. Ecos de mi orgasmo anterior se despiertan, haciéndome contraerme de nuevo al tiempo que el dolor palpita en mi nalga izquierda.

Me acaricia con suavidad donde ha golpeado y luego vuelve a subir la mano y golpea en la otra nalga, lo repite tres veces más, mi culo palpita y arde. Así que cuando siento su lengua lamiéndolo la sensación es indescriptible.

- Tu culo está jodidamente precioso – susurra contra mi piel. Sigue más abajo y hunde su lengua dentro de él, mientras sus dedos juegan con mi clítoris, la sensación es abrumadora.

- ¿Alguna vez te han tomado por aquí, preciosa?

- No – susurro – aunque he probado con juguetitos… pequeños – agrego.

- Estoy deseando follarme este culo precioso tuyo… - dice mientras introduce con cuidado uno de sus dedos en él.

- ¡Aah! – grito, pero no es de dolor, si no de un placer que me quita la respiración, creo que no he estado tan excitada, y al mismo tiempo asustada, en mi vida.

Él continua acariciándome, hasta que olvido hasta donde estoy, solo soy consciente de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Cuando creo que no lo resistiré más siento su glande apuntando a la entrada de mi trasero, empuja despacio, mientras me coge de las caderas para dar impulso.

- ¿Estás preparada, nena?

- Sí – susurro entrecortadamente.

Una de sus manos baja hasta mi vagina, introduciendo dos dedos en ella, cuando los retira empuja con su polla, despacio sigue con ese ritmo hasta que consigue penetrarme del todo, entonces también hunde sus dedos hasta el fondo. Estoy completamente llena.

Él recupera el ritmo, embistiéndome con sus pene y sus dedos alternativamente, dentro de mi vagina presiona el sitio exacto, mi punto G, no puedo más, no puedo resistir tanto placer, parece que estoy apunto de correrme, pero la liberación no llega, y me siento imposiblemente más excitada. Me tiemblan las piernas y mi interior es más sensible de lo que lo ha sido jamás, cada roce es un suplicio de placer y anhelo, la sensación es tan abrumadora que pienso que no podré soportarla, o estallo, o me desmayo.

- No puedo... no, es demadiado - gimo entrecortadamente.

- Un poco más pequeña... aguanta un poco más, te juro que vas a correrte como nunca.

Finalmente baja su otra mano hasta mi clítoris, y lo acaricia mientras sigue penetrándome por todas partes, yo grito su nombre mientras estallo en un orgasmo desgarrador, que hace que pierda todas las fuerzas mientras mi cuerpo se convulsiona y mis líquidos bajan por mis piernas a borbotones. Él se corre también, colapsándose dentro de mí.

Estoy agotada.

Él me coge con sumo cuidado y me deja con cuidado en el sofá, yo me hago una bola. Deposita un suave beso en mis labios y me deja sola un momento, oigo un grifo a lo lejos, pero me siento semi-inconsciente, cuando vuelve deja el plato sobre la mesita de centro y con una toalla húmeda me limpia. Después se sienta en el suelo y me da de comer.

- Eres increíble, nena. Odio la idea de que te marches esta noche…

Yo sonrío y abro la boca, para comer el pedazo de tortita, cuando la cierro, me da un dulce beso, después coge otro pedacito para comérselo él.

Cuando terminamos el plato él se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza, yo me acomodo en su pecho.

- Has dicho mi nombre - dice bajito en mi oído - pensaba que no lo sabías.

Yo sonrío, pero él no puede verlo. Antes de quedarme dormida oigo como susurra en mi oído:

- Descansa, Irene. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Caigo en los brazos de morfeo, cobijada en el cuerpo de mi grandullón, satisfecha con su promesa.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO:**

Irene y Bella miran por la ventana del avión que está acelerando para despegar.

Una vez en el cielo contemplan la hermosa ciudad, sintiendo que dejan en ella un pedazo de su alma.

Los chicos les han llevado al aeropuerto, y las han despedido con besos y promesas de volverse a ver.

Bella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, Irene la rodea con sus brazos y suspira. Después de unos minutos las dos se quedan profundamente dormidas.

~0~

Edward y Emmett toman una cerveza en el bar del aeropuerto, ven despegar los aviones contra la pálida luz del amanecer, pero no saben en cuál de ellos vuelan sus chicas.

En un momento dado se miran y sonríen algo incómodos.

- Esto es un poco extraño – dice Edward.

- Te diría que siento haberme quedado con una de tus chicas… pero realmente no lo siento, estoy loco por ella.

Edward sonríe.

- Yo siento lo mismo por Bella… Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado…

- ¡Me parece perfecto! – dice Emmett, realmente la situación es incómoda, pero así es como han ido las cosas.

- Así que nos han dejado tocados… - dice Edward -. ¿Sabes? yo tengo todavía un mes de vacaciones ¿Podrías tomarte unos días libre? No he visitado nunca el museo del Prado y me han dicho que es impresionante.

Una sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Emmett.

- Dame una semana para prepararlo ¡Nos vamos a Madrid!

**FIN**


End file.
